


Glass Neuroses

by pokemonsonicgirl123



Category: Gundam Wing, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Heero Yuy is a good big brother, Other, Remilia may or may not have some mental health problems, an ultra beast in the earth sphere would spell disaster, little bit of mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonsonicgirl123/pseuds/pokemonsonicgirl123
Summary: Sequel to Black Rainbow. Remilia accidentally finds herself into Heero and the rest of the Gundam pilots' world while going through the Ultra Wormhole to explore new places of Ultra Space to map. Fortunately, Heero lets her stay in his apartment for a few days' food and rest. Unfortunately, an Ultra Beast arrived in their world and Remilia must capture it and send it back to its original habitat in Ultra Space before it starts to wreak havoc in the Earth Sphere.A small warning: chapter 7 has a lemon. If that is not to your liking, then please skip to chapter 8, which is the last chapter in this fic.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy





	1. Unfamiliar Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this is a sequel to Black Rainbow, titled Glass Neuroses. I have been thinking about this fic while I was halfway done with Black Rainbow, so I went to work on it back in early March.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this sequel and please don't forget to leave a comment when you have the chance!

Chapter 1 - Unfamiliar Territory  
__________________________________________________________________

♫♩*~Ultra Space Wilds - Pokèmon Ultra Sun and Moon ~*♫♩

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~???~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Whoa!” Remilia fell flat on her face seconds after she exited out of the Ultra Wormhole, grass blades tickling her nose and prickling her eyes. She spat out the little bits of grass she might have caught in her mouth and placed herself back on her feet, dusting off her cream, pink- and green-patterned crocheted poncho and dark gray legging pants. She suddenly wrapped her arms around herself and shivered from the crispy cold air.

“Wh-wh-where am I?” she said out loud. “This-this doesn’t look like Alola. I’d better look around.”

She turned around to face Lunala--whom she nicknames Nebby, a habit she picked up from her girlfriend Lillie--who was in its Full Moon phase and thus acting like a wormhole portal for her, for every time she starts mapping a new Ultra Space dimension. “You gonna be alright by yourself?”

“I will,” Lunala replied into Remilia’s mind in a feminine voice.

“Great. If I’m gone for longer than needed, make yourself invisible. I’d rather not have any Ultra Beasts accidentally stepping through you while you’re visible.”

Lunala nodded in confirmation.

Shivering once again, Remilia set off into this new and unfamiliar territory, leaving Lunala behind. She sniffed the cold air. Breathable, thankfully. Maybe this new dimension of Ultra Space--if it is--has an Earth-like atmosphere for whatever new and unknown Ultra Beast she might discover and collect data for the Aether Foundation? Or perhaps she might still be on Earth and this place might be in a different region, possibly Sinnoh, since it often gets snowy and cold during the winter?

Rotom suddenly emerged from Remilia’s white ruffled shoulder bag, startling her. “Whaddya think about this place, zzt?”

Too cold to be even angry at him, Remilia responded, “I’m not sure. It looks kind of gray and desolate… I couldn’t even tell if it’s Ultra Space or even a different region.”

“I dunno, I would have to guezz that we’re in Zinnoh, zt.”

Remilia looked around. “I don’t think I’m seeing any wooded areas, though… Or maybe we’re just far away from the nearest forest.”

Rotom opened up its map function to see where it and Remilia are actually located, but the text “Unable to find location” appeared on its touch screen. “It’s pointing closer to a new Ultra Space dimension, zzt.”

Deciding to go with the theory she and Rotom made, Remilia made a sound in confirmation and decided to continue going straight.

The grassy field is so vast, Remilia’s not even sure where she’s going. Several times during her trek, she would breathe out air into her gloved hands and rub them quickly together in an attempt to keep herself warm. She’s just learning to adapt to the warm winter and fall seasons in Alola, from her attire, and this place with hairline-freezing temperatures isn’t the best weather for her clothes, even if she’s wearing gray fleece thermal underwear underneath her pink turtleneck sweater and dark gray leggings. Heck, the only thing that’s keeping her feet warm are her wheat gold ankle boots with Mareep wool lining; plus some Mareep wool socks.

After trekking for under twenty minutes--which felt like hours--Remilia’s eyes spotted a metal cross-wire fence. Curiosity piqued and perking up for the first time in minutes, she was able to gather whatever small amount of energy she has left within her and started to jog towards the fence, Rotom following suit.

Approaching the fence, Remilia came to a stop just an inch away from it. Slowly, she placed her fingers on the crossing wires--which she had noted is rusted in many places--and peered through across. She sees what appears to be an abandoned factory, maybe a base of some sort, surrounded by black asphalt on the other side of the wire fence. There are also a few black and dark green jeeps here and there, and even a truck built for transporting very large cargo. Remilia then concludes that she is still on Earth and not in Ultra Space; possibly in Sinnoh. But if this is Sinnoh, why would there be a base/factory in the middle of nowhere? She had heard of Team Galactic’s exploits in Sinnoh, maybe this is one of their bases that became abandoned some time ago? Remilia shook her head. Team Galactic owning a base like this seems unlikely, as this base looks a little run-down; besides, the design wouldn’t even fit Team Galactic at all. This base possibly belonging to Team Rocket entered her mind, although this isn’t 100% something Team Rocket would even own. Besides, as far as Remilia knows, Team Rocket was only stationed in Kanto; it’s unlikely that it would be a global organization. In fact, it was disbanded because of Giovanni’s alleged suicide a few years before she was even born.

Her curiosity growing even more the more she thought about who could have possibly owned this particular base years prior, Remilia stepped away from the cross-wire fence and kneeled down for a possible spot that might be bent weirdly. Her blue eyes locking on a small spot that fits the description, she unzipped her Gorebyss-themed fanny pack and searched around for her Quick Ball. Upon finding it, she enlarged it and released her Alolan Sandslash Emil.

“Can you bend that little spot there upwards, Emil?” Remilia asked her Ice/Steel-type Pokèmon politely.

Emil made a sound and inserted his icy claws underneath the little spot where the bottom of the fence was bent outwards, and using the hooks on them, Emil backed away so that they can be caught in the crossing wires to make a gaping hole large enough for his master to fit through.

Thanking her Sandslash and returning him to his Quick Ball, Remilia laid herself on her stomach and used her hands and bent arms to slowly but smoothly crawl under the hole Emil had made, careful not to let her pink gradient crocheted hat and poncho get snagged.

Remilia stood up as soon as that task had been done (with Rotom following suit through the hole) and dusted herself to get rid of the little stones littered on the edges of the black asphalt. Facing the factory/base again, she continued forward so that she could look for an entrance to get in.

After circling halfway around the abandoned building, Remilia was able to find a dark gray metal door labelled “emergency exit” in red all-caps letters. She pressed the handle inward, suddenly finding it heavy. With some oomph, she was able to get it to budge, even open for her. Because of her small size (her large bust notwithstanding), she was able to get inside the building and into the darkness.

♫♩*~In a Limestone Cave - Xenosaga Episode III~*♫♩

Rotom was kind enough to turn on the flashlight app installed into it (a feature Professor Kukui had installed before her Electric-type Trial on Ula’ula) so that Remilia could see through the blackened hallways. Actually, the hallway was rather short, so it didn’t take very long for her and Rotom to emerge out of it and into another one. Internally, she had asked if there was a map of this place on one of the walls so that she would know where this hallway leads to.

“I’m starting to think that this izz more of a baze than a factory, zt,” said Rotom.

“Yeah…” Remilia replied, mesmerised. “It is…”

“Are we still on Earth?”

“I think so…”

Remilia wrapped her arms around herself again in an effort to keep herself warm. She could have sworn that inside must be colder than outside because of the hallway, the ceiling and floor being made from metal.  
After taking a left, then right turn, Remilia found herself in front of yet another metal door, labelled “Hangar,” and this time with a normal handle knob. Slowly, she placed her hand around the handle, turned it downwards and tried to push it, only to find that it was locked. Grunting softly in disappointment, she turned slightly to see a numbered keypad opposite of the door. Oh, was the only thing that entered her head.

“Oh, I see, it needzzz a code to get in!” said Rotom.

“Do you think you’ll be able to unlock it by hacking yourself in?” she asked him.

“This place izz shut down for Arzzeus knowz how long, zzzt. So there’s no power at all.”

Remilia sighed in disappointment.

“Although I can find the power generator if I go through theze wirezzzz.”

“Can you, really?”

“I’m not sure, but I can try, zzzt!”

“Well, go right ahead; I wanna see what’s on the other side of that door.”

Rotom exited out of its Pokèdex body, rendering it to a limbless Pokèdex but thankfully having the flashlight still on, and inserted itself through the keypad.

Remilia set the Pokèdex down to the floor, leaning it against the wall with the LED flashlight facing outward. She then opened up her fanny pack and plucked out her Ultra Ball and released Shayde, her Salazzle, who shivered slightly from the sudden contact with the cold air.

Remilia felt only slightly bad for her predicament, but she asked the Toxic Lizard Pokèmon anyway: “Warm me up, Shayde?” She sat herself down in the corner and beckoned Shayde to come over by patting the metallic floor. The latter complied and wrapped her thin arms and thick thighs and tail around her person, and used her inner fires to make the hot-pink marks and pads glow brightly to keep her Trainer warm from the cold temperatures.

An unspecified amount of time passed by when Remilia heard some whirring sounds and the fluorescent lights flicker briefly before turning on. The sudden brightness caused her to shield her eyes so that she wouldn’t be blinded by the light. She also felt the heat slowly seeping in, and Shayde let her go as she slowly stood up.

Returning Shayde to her ball, Remilia picked up the empty Pokèdex and turned the flashlight off. She suddenly heard a beeping sound with the metal door unlocking with a click. Rotom suddenly emerged from the padlock and entered itself back into its Pokèdex body, its limbs reappearing again.

“Finding the power generator wazzz eazy,” said Rotom as it floated away from Remilia’s gloved hands. “It juzzt took me longer than it should have to figure out a way to turn it on, zzt.”

“Did you have to turn it on from the inside?” asked Remilia.

“How did you guess, zzt?”

“You’re a Pokèmon than can possess machinery. Your species can think outside the box.”

Rotom put its limb over chest where one would normally put his hand over his heart. “Of courzze, zzzzt! That’zz why we Rotom are so awezzome, zzzzzzt!”

Remilia shook her head twice, her pink brown waves bouncing with the movement. But choosing to ignore that egotistical statement otherwise, she turned the handle and pushed the door forward. Mercifully, it wasn’t as heavy as the emergency exit door, but it was a bit of a chore to push open.

Swiftly entering through like last time (again, with Rotom following suit), the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer found herself in the hangar, as indicated by the metal door’s plaque. She gasped and her eyes widened like saucers as she drank in the large room she just entered.

In the hangar are only four giant robots, one of them with a design that sticks out like a sore thumb from the rest. All of them were as tall as the Gundams her male pilot friends had.

“Welp, lookz like we’re in the boyzzzz’ world, after all!” Rotom repeated those near-exact thoughts Remilia was currently having running through her head. “I mean, look at them! They look so badazz and angry-looking! I kinda like dark green onezzz, honeztly, zzt, becauzzze they look kinda like typical grunt robotzzz, you know, from your favorite real robot showzzz and…”

Remilia just ignored Rotom speaking as she walked on the metallic catwalk towards the black-and-red robot next to one of the blocky-looking robots Rotom was talking about. The robot’s anatomy makes it look a little stiffer from the more human-like design of the Gundams, but… somehow… those straighter proportions somehow makes this robot look more sleek and elegant; rivalling that of the Gundams, even. The ellipsed fins on the shoulders make it look a little modest-looking, and the larger fins looked like they could be fairy wings!

She was suddenly startled from her trance when Rotom zipped up behind her, berating her for walking away while it was gushing about the dark green robots.  
“Sorry,” she replied. “I was distracted by that black robot.”

Rotom turned around to where Remilia was pointing. “Looks kinda evil.”

“I don’t think so, honestly. Even if the fins were more angular, I don’t think it would look that way.”

She searched the metal catwalk for a ladder, and her eyes immediately caught sight of one, as if it had appeared just from her thoughts alone. Gingerly, she went down the long ladder that leads all the way to the stone cement floor. As she approached the black robot, she could have sworn that it looked a little smaller from the distance. Remilia then placed a hand on the robot’s large foot and ran over the shiny smooth metal armor, noticing that it was a little dusty. She rubbed her gloved hand over her leg to get rid of the dust. Having done so, she proceeded to walk over to the other large foot.

“You know, it might be cool if you can actually fly one of these, zt,” Rotom said.

“Yeah,” Remilia replied back. “Dad would always say that.”

“Maybe you can try it out, zzzt?”

Remilia turned her head around fast as she heard Rotom’s suggestion. “I… I don’t--”

“Come on, now, where’zzzzz the harm in that?”

Remilia frowned. “The harm of no prior training to pilot something like this, let alone an airplane, for one thing.”

Her blue eyes then landed on a tether hook, similar to the tethers the Gundams have. She speed-walked to the tether hook and wrapped her fingers around the metallic cord. If the tether line is out exposed, then that would mean that the cockpit is open, she deduced. Deciding to test out the theory, Remilia grabbed the tether cord with her other hand and placed one of her feet through the triangular bar (as best she could, as her Mareep wool-lined winter boots are quite thick). As if sensing her presence, the tether cord slowly wound itself up to the cockpit hatch, which confirmed Remilia’s theory that it’s open.

Swinging the tether cord a few times so she can reach the open hatch, Remilia placed her heel on the hatch door and flattened her foot there, while also shimmying her other foot free from the triangular handle. Regaining her balance, she briefly adjusted her crochet poncho and started taking a good look at the open cockpit. The pilot’s seat is a dark tan with the safety harness being brown and black. The rest of the interior is also black, but that might be due to the internal monitors not being on.

Remilia then slowly enters the open cockpit and sets herself on the pilot’s seat, resting her back against it. The seat is a lot comfier than she expected, almost like she’s sitting on a leather couch stuffed with low-density wool. She also took note of how roomy the cockpit interior is. She thought it would be rather claustrophobic like Wing Gundam Zero’s cockpit (of course, she was sitting on Heero’s lap the entire time), but the size of the cockpit made her feel like a doll sitting on a chair. If this is the actual size of the cockpit of a mobile suit, then Remilia doesn’t know what’s worse: her thought of a cockpit being constricting, or the fact that the cockpit she’s in is a lot roomier than she estimated.

She scanned over the cockpit controls. They look a little similar to Wing Zero’s controls, except without the blue orb thing. There are also many buttons and switches of different colors. However, she opted not to press any of them, thinking that this suit might be in standby mode, and that pressing the wrong one might make it do the wrong thing.

Suddenly, the Pokèdex--in its normal form--dropped on her lap and cockpit hatch closed, trapping her in darkness. Her heart started hammering so hard in her ribcage that she thought it was going to break out of her chest and run away. Before she could even wonder what’s going on, Rotom’s face appeared on the monitor where the control hub is, with a cocky expression on its face.

“Rotom!” Remilia cried out, angry. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Trying to see if I can fly thiz thing! Zzzt!” the Plasma Pokèmon replied nonchalantly. “Like you zzaid, I can control machinezzzzz, after all!”

“Yeah, but this is a military giant robot! It’s not some toy for us to play with!”

“Let’zzzz see what that control hub can do! Zzt!” Rotom ignored Remilia’s “No, don’t!” and turned on the audio system by triggering a button or switch mechanism.

“--four. That’s an unusually low number of mobile suits for OZ,” a woman’s voice was heard.

Both Remilia and--uncharacteristically--Rotom froze.

“Yeah, I really don’t know if they made this base just so they could hang out or what,” another woman’s voice, in a huskier tone, said next.

“Think you can turn on the monitors?” Remilia said quietly.

“Sure thing.” Rotom triggered a mechanism that has all the monitors on, illuminating the cockpit immediately.

Remilia felt her heart sink in dread as she saw two women who had spoken just now--one with golden hair tied in rope braids in such a defined conical shape that she could have sworn they were drill curls, the other with short, navy blue hair with a large bang similar to Trowa’s, only messier and somewhat unkempt--appeared on the monitors. Both of them appear to be wearing the same green-and-blue jacket, slacks and zip-up boots, except that the golden-haired woman was wearing a creamy yellow t-shirt, the blue-haired woman wearing an off-white t-shirt.

“Is that the reason why you put yourself in that mobile suit’s control hub?” Remilia whispered.

“Yes, zt,” Rotom replied in a whisper. “I heard someone coming, so I had to get out of this ‘Dex and put myself in.”

“You could have just told me earlier!”

“Did you see someone close that Tauru’s cockpit hatch when we came in?” Both Rotom and Remilia stopped whisper-talking as the golden-haired woman started speaking.

“I’m not sure,” the navy-haired woman replied. “It might just be you, though.”

Remilia felt her armpits becoming moist the more she listened to the two women’s conversation. What are they planning to do with this mobile suit, the one they called the “Taurus?” Destroy it?

The navy-haired woman pulled out a walkie-talkie from her pants pocket and spoke into it. “Are you people done setting up the bombs around the OZ base?”

Remilia’s face blanched from the word “bombs.” They’re gonna blow this place?! “Uh-oh…” she heard Rotom say.

Suddenly, she was pulled back further when the safety harness enveloped her front body and groin area, holding her secure in the pilot’s seat. She had to press her lips together so that she wouldn’t gasp or even yelp. “Rotom, what are you doing this time?!”

“Getting out of here, that’zz what,” Rotom replied. “And besidezzzz, we’d rather get back to our world, ASAP!”

“As in, flying this thing out of here?”

“Well, what do you think? Zzzt, so hold on tight!”

Remilia steadily placed her hands on the joysticks and slowly wrapped her fingers around the copper grips, steeling herself, waiting for Rotom’s next move. She prayed to Arceus that Rotom has a plan up its sleeve so that they could get back to their world (hopefully without the Taurus).  
The black Taurus’s single gold eye glowed briefly, and thanks to Rotom taking control of the mobile suit itself, its thrusters activated, startling the two women.

♫♩*~Zechs Arrives - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing~*♫♩

“Sally, get down!” the navy-haired woman threw herself on the golden-haired woman, named Sally, to the ground to protect both of them from the flames of the thrusters.

The Rotom-controlled Taurus pulled out its green beam saber and sliced its way out of the hangar doors and flew higher into the air. Inside, Remilia was fighting against being pressed against the pilot’s seat due to Rotom flying the Taurus at a high speed.

“Rotom, can you please slow down?” she strained out.

“Sorry, zzt!” The Plasma Pokèmon lowered the thruster force to a more gentle level, but with enough to keep them moving forward and away from the base. “So what’z it like piloting that thing, the Tauruzzzzt?”

“Number one, it’s like riding on a roller coaster,” Remilia replied sardonically. “Number two, you’re the one that’s ‘piloting’ the Taurus, technically speaking.”

“But you’re a human pilot, so it makezzz you one, two, zzt!”

“Who just so happens to be in the cockpit around the same time you put yourself in that Tauru’s computer system!” Remilia sighed. “Look, this really isn’t the time or place to argue; let’s just drop this thing off somewhere and get back to Nebby.”

Before Rotom even had a chance to reply, Remilia lurched forward, but didn’t get very far thanks to being held back by the safety harness. The outside force made the Taurus stop and turn around. It was a helicopter! With missile launchers!

Remilia’s heart was beating so fast she thought she would faint. Oh, no…

The navy-haired woman’s face appeared on the hub monitor, replacing Rotom’s face. “This is Agent Fire of Preventers to whoever’s piloting that Taurus! You are to surrender yourself and the Taurus at once! We have some questions to ask of you!”

Before Remilia could even start thinking, Rotom’s face replaced the navy-haired woman’s. “You’ll never take uzz alive, copperzzzzzt!”

Remilia yelped as Rotom quickly turned the Taurus around and activated the thrusters to a higher speed and flew off.

On the helicopter, the navy-haired woman gritted her teeth. “After that Taurus!” she shouted at the pilot. “If we shoot at the thrusters, this can bring it down to the ground.”

The pilot complied and pushed the yoke towards the fleeing mobile suit.

“Any ideas on how to evade them, Rotom?” Remilia asked half-sarcastically, half-pleadingly.

“Well, there’zzz that beam saber I’ve uzzed to cut ourselves out of here, zt,” Rotom replied.

“We are not slicing that copter in half.”

“But they’re chasing uzz!”

“They’re also people, Rotom, they don’t deserve to be killed senselessly!”

“Well, have you got any ideas, zzt?”

“Let me think for a bit…”

“I’d rather do it fast, because there’zzzz another missile gaining on uzzz! Zzzt!”

True to its word, another missile struck at the Taurus’s leg, causing it to break off. The impact made Remilia cry out in surprise, and in fear. She suddenly pulled the joysticks back the best she could as the Taurus began to plummet and tumble roughly on the grass, creating a dirt trail in its wake before finally stopping and laying on its side, missing its leg.

♫♩*~No BGM~*♫♩

Fighting to stay conscious, Remilia clumsily removed the safety harness from herself as Rotom opened the cockpit hatch before returning to its Pokèdex body. She struggled to get out of the cockpit gracefully, but only slipped out of the hatch and fell to the dirt ground, with Rotom only managing to mitigate the impact of the fall just by flying underneath her and struggling to put her back up. Meanwhile, Remilia, quickly and stealthily unzipped her fanny pack and got out her Ultra Ball in hid it in her closed gloved fist.

Having felt like she just got through a really nasty roller coaster ride, the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer shook her head to clear her head, only to hear a single metal click in front of her. She could have sworn that her heart stopped for five seconds when she realized that as soon as she heard that sound, there were metal handcuffs around her wrists. She immediately brought her head up to see the navy-haired woman and the golden-haired woman named Sally frowning disappointingly at her. Their navy blue and blue-gray eyes stared daggers into her face to the point where it might bleed.

“You got anything to say for yourself?” the navy-haired woman asked in a stern contralto.

Without managing to reveal it, Remilia enlarged her Ultra Ball. “Just one. SHAYDE!!”

♫♩*~Moment of History - Mobile Fighter G Gundam~*♫♩

Shayde suddenly burst out of the Ultra Ball, startling the two women. The feminine lizard-like Pokèmon let out a purple poisonous gas out of her mouth, causing the two women to cough violently.

“You little--!” The navy blue-haired woman staggered along with the golden-haired woman, eventually falling to their knees and holding their heads, moaning.

“Fire! Water!” a few male agents plus the pilot hopped out of the helicopter to help them.

Rotom picked up Nori’s Pokèball (that was dropped out of Remilia’s fanny pack while it was breaking her fall) and handed it over to Remilia, and she summoned the Butterfly Pokèmon out of her ball. Remilia then commanded it to use Sleep Powder on the men, and Nori complied by aggressively flapping her wings, spreading the bright green powder and manipulating the specks’ movements with the gusts so that it comes into contact with the other agents. The latter group coughed aggressively before falling unconscious along with the two women.

“Let’s get out of here!” Remilia summoned Nori back to her ball and ran away from the scene along with Rotom and Shayde. Arceus knows how long they would be asleep along with being unconscious from Shayde’s Poison Gas. And there’s taking into account of the cold… a small part of her hoped that at least one of the men, the helicopter pilot in particular, made a distress call with someone where they came from so that they could live.

After running half a mile, Rotom, Shayde and Remilia approached a forest clearing. Despite the adrenaline rush slowly fading away, Remilia pushed herself to her usual limits to get into the forest and go as far in as possible so that she wouldn’t be seen by anyone else. They were barely into the forest when Remilia slowed down her running to a jog, then to a walk, then stopping completely, panting heavily. To be honest, she was grateful that the adrenaline rush and the running was able to warm her up, but her armpits are drenched in sweat from the physical activity combined with the nervous dread from back then.

♫♩*~No BGM~*♫♩

Having caught her breath, she brought her still-handcuffed wrists to Shayde. “Do the honors, Shayde?”

The Toxic Lizard Pokèmon spat out a little bit of her corrosive venom on the chain, the dark violet goo eating at the metal and eventually rendering Remilia’s wrists free from the constrictive chain. Though Remilia was dismayed that she’s still cuffed, she was glad that she can move her arms freely. She would have to find a warm place to stay so that she can take off her clothes to possibly remove the handcuffs altogether, though.

Summoning Shayde back to her respective Pokè Ball, she turned to Rotom and said emotionlessly, “Let’s go.”

♫♩*~Silence - Presence of Music~*♫♩

“What if another helicopter goezzzz after us?” Rotom asked in uncertainty. Remilia couldn’t blame it, though; she is also worried about what might happen if they get caught. Granted, she can still use her Pokèmon to construct a jailbreak, but…

“If Heero, Duo and the others are also in this world,” Remilia replied. “Then they could give us a place to stay and lay low for a little bit, and then we can go back home.”

“Yeah, but like you said, time between dimensionz is pretty disproportionate whenever we go through the Ultra Wormhole, zzt.”

“Mom would think I’d be gone for a few weeks training in the mountains or the Battle Royal Dome. I’m Alola’s Champion, so she’d believe me if I just make up a lie about it.”

Remilia starts walking again, with Rotom reluctantly following. The bare trees because of the cold weather can make an uneasy atmosphere, not like Remilia has enough energy to even care about it. Her mind, however, kept going back to Rotom mentioning that they might be sending another helicopter after them. She doesn’t particularly feel that it’s wrong to pilot a mobile suit such as a Taurus, but she doesn’t feel that it’s right, either. At the same time, considering having her Pokèmon attack those agents, she was only acting in self-defense, right?

She wrapped her arms around herself, though she doesn’t feel cold; her body was still warm from running so much. However, she does feel tired; physically and mentally. In fact, she could feel her eyelids drooping from time to time. It might be because of the cold weather. Part of her wants to make a campfire and take a brief nap, but another part of her says to not do it, because another group of agents would notice the fire and arrest her on the spot.

Remilia stopped in her tracks as a solution came to her mind.

Rotom happened to notice this and asked, “What is it, zt?”

“I’m getting tired and I wanna do something.”

“Like what?”

Remilia set down her white ruffled bag next to a tree and proceeded to do a handstand. “Catch my feet.”

Using its lightning bolt-shaped arms, Rotom was able to catch Remilia’s feet by the joint between them and where her legs begin. “What are you doing?”

“Getting the blood to rush back to my brain,” the pink-haired girl explained. “When you’re tired and you go to sleep, the blood leaves your brain after just a few seconds. In this case I’m tired, and doing a handstand will put all my blood back to my brain. It’s no different than waking.”

“You humans always get the complicated stuff when it comes to sleep, zzt.”

“Ghost-type Pokèmon and abiotic Pokèmon need sleep, too, you know; you’re hardly any different.”

“Oh, really, we’re getting into this debate now?”

“No, and I don’t want to, so please be quiet.”

Rotom let out a sigh and decided to keep its mouth shut (at least for once).

After approximately five minutes have passed, Remilia signaled Rotom to slowly set her feet back down to the ground. She then folds her legs into a seiza position and slowly raises her torso up, letting out a long-winded sigh awhile.

“Feeling any better, zt?” Rotom asked.

Remilia looked at it with a smile. “I feel more awake, thanks.” She then slowly gets out of her seiza sitting position, stretching herself all over awhile. “Let’s just hope it lasts long. Let’s continue.”

Both Trainer and Pokèdex continued their journey through the bare forest. They had ultimately decided that they’re going to walk farther and farther in until Remilia finds another direction to go into, hopefully one that leads to a way out of the forest. And hopefully a rural road where she could hitch a ride with someone, as much as she hates having to do it should the situation come down to it.

After another hour of walking, Remilia decides to go leftward, with Rotom following suit. Both of them had hoped that Remilia knows where she is going, as this is another dimension, Rotom’s map is virtually non-functional. Soon after going into the direction Remilia had pointed out, she had noticed that the ground is going a little steeper. Remilia’s hopes went up a little; if the ground is getting steeper, then they must be somewhere near a rural road. Rotom was admittedly unsure of that logic, but Remilia ignored it as she speeds up her walking along with the steepness of the ground, careful to not accidentally slip and roll down let her crochet poncho to get snagged on any nearby branches.

After several minutes of half-walking, half-sliding on the steepened slope, she saw several specks of white in the distance that are gradually growing bigger. She slowed down her stepping so that she wouldn’t risk falling right out, and eventually, her booted feet hit pure white asphalt. She suddenly stopped and regained her balance when she realized that the white asphalt is actually a stone wall. But below her is a white sidewalk, which means she finally found a rural road.

Remilia let out a half-laugh and half-sigh. She never felt so relieved to get out of this Arceus-forsaken forest.

“Glad we’re out of this bare forezzzt nightmare,” said Rotom. “But any ideas on how to get down from here? I mean, that wall’zzzz as tall azz an Arbok standing on the top of itzz tail, zzzzt!”

“Try an Arbok and a Furret standing on their tails,” said Remilia.

“What difference doezz it make?”

Deciding to ignore that counterargument, Remilia bent herself to a fetal sitting position, pondering on how to get down from this white wall. She doesn’t have a rope in her bag, much less a grappling hook for that matter.

Carefully, she turned herself around, her rump barely over the edge of the white wall. “Catch my fall?”

Rotom half-lidded its eyes. “Why?”

“So that I won’t fall on my back and become unable to move for a while before a truck comes over and renders my entire head hamburger meat?”

The Plasma Pokèmon sighed and floated in between Remilia’s back and the white sidewalk.

Remilia took a deep breath and let it out to mentally prepare herself to drop from the wall and onto Rotom. Slowly counting to three in her head, she springs herself from the wall and Rotom was barely able to break her fall. Rotom set her feet onto the white concrete while Remilia dusted herself off.

“Please don’t make me do thizzz again after last time,” said Rotom.

“There won’t be a next time, I can promise you that,” Remilia assured. “And when next time comes, I’ll use Nori.”

“Okay, good, zzt.”

Remilia then zips open her ruffled white bag. “Now get in my bag. I don’t want you being seen by anybody.”

Rotom complied without saying anything and Remilia closed her bag, just in time for a car to swiftly drive by. Thankful that the driver didn’t see anything, Remilia looked left, then right, and swiftly crossed the road to the other side. The other side has a cross fence--similar to the one at the base--except that it was cleaner and free of rust. On the other side of the fence was a beach. At least listening to the ocean waves relaxed her nerves, even though a beach on a cloudy day looked dull and desolate.

Remilia then proceeded to continue on her journey (if one would ever call it that) without Rotom’s physical presence. The beach scenery is nice, but she would rather not waste any more of her time in this world; she still has to get back home since this very clearly isn’t Ultra Space. As soon as that happens, the very first thing Remilia’s gonna do is cook up some hot chocolate and heat up some leftovers and binge-watch her favorite real robot shows until three in the morning.

She then hears a car approaching during her thoughts, but she didn’t care, as she assumed that the car was just going to pass by, anyway. Or so she thinks, as the car behind her slowed down and honked its horn once. While thankful for the distance from the car that the horn wasn’t loud enough to startle her, she flipped the driver off without even looking at him or her. Not two seconds passed when the driver honked the horn again.

Already growing irritated by the driver’s persistence, Remilia sharply turned her head around shouted, “How about you stick that horn up where the sun don’t shine?! Nutsack!”

Her irritation only grew when the car stopped to park and the driver opened and closed his or her door. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she stealthily unzipped her Gorebyss fanny pack and rummaged around for a Pokè Ball. She doesn’t care if she releases the wrong one, she just wants that potentially perverted stranger off her ass (no pun intended).

She swiftly turns around ready to throw her Pokè Ball at the stranger, only for her hand to be caught by said stranger’s, and she froze at the sapphire blue eyes staring dead at her.

“Is that really the proper way to say hello to someone you’ve given hospitality to in your world?”

Remilia’s eyes widened and her face flushed when she recognized that stranger. “Heero?!”


	2. What Big Brothers Do

Chapter 2 - What Big Brothers Do

__________________________________________________________________

♫♩*~A Sad Love Song in Heaven - TAMUSIC~*♫♩

“Heero?!”

Remilia relaxed her hold on her Pokè Ball, Heero letting her hand go in return, relieved to see such a familiar face. But then she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering furiously from the cold air.

Heero raised his brow slightly. “I don’t think that outfit of yours is suited for winter weather.”

“No d-d-duh,” Remilia struggled out with her teeth chattering. “Winters in Alola are a l-little warmer than any-anywhere else.”

“Well, get inside my car. I don’t want you freezing to death out here.”

Remilia wasted no time taking Heero up on his offer and quickly settled herself into the front seat, grateful for the sudden burst of warmth blowing from his car’s heaters.

Heero also quickly got back into the vehicle, buckled himself in, and set his car to “drive” to continue down the road. “What brings you here?”

“The Ultra Wormhole,” Remilia replied tiredly.

“I know that. I mean what made you think to visit this world Duo and the others and myself reside in.”

“I was looking for different parts of Ultra Space to map. Also looking for different Ultra Beasts and their habitats so that I could collect data for the Aether Foundation.”

“Is Aether Paradise paying you to do this?”

“Does it really matter if they do or they don’t?”

Heero had judged from her tone of voice that she’s tired and needs some rest. However, he could have sworn there was a small silver glint on her wrists. Are those bracelets? No, they look too thick to even be silver bracelets.

Despite her still shivering, Remilia is quickly warming up from Heero’s car’s heater. She thanked her lucky stars that he was there to retrieve her from the bitter winter cold, otherwise, Arceus knows what would have happened if someone  _ other than  _ Heero would have pulled over and plucked her off the sidewalk… That is something she’d rather  _ not  _ think about.

They eventually arrived at an old, slightly run-down apartment complex downtown with Heero parallel-parking at the front. Turning the engine off, he looked at Remilia to tell her that they’re here, only to see her sound asleep in the passenger seat. Sighing, Heero exited out of his car, walked around it, and opened the passenger door just to discover that she’s shivering from the sudden loss of heat. Carefully undoing her seatbelt and placing her Pokè Ball back into her Gorebyss fanny pack, Heero scooped the sleeping and shivering Pokèmon Trainer into his arms, closed the door with his foot and bridal-carried her to the building’s double doors.

They eventually arrived at Heero’s door (as indicated by number) and with some maneuvering with his arms without accidentally waking Remilia, was able to get the door open. He carried her to his bedroom and set her on his bed, which she shivered upon contact. There’s only one comforter and one microfleece blanket, suitable for him; not only as a highly trained soldier, but also because of being the mortal reincarnation of Necrozma’s light, which also increases his body temperature slightly. But for a normal civilian like Remilia, she’s going to be having a difficult time getting to sleep.

Carefully, Heero removed her ruffled bag, fanny pack, gloves, crocheted hat and poncho and finally her boots, and pulled the blanket over her. He then went to the linen closet across the room to get another microfleece blanket (he would always keep two whenever he’s doing his laundry) to put on Remilia, and with that task done, he finally pulls the comforter up, making sure she’s all comfy and toasty. She confirmed that by snuggling into his single pillow and hiding her face under the covers.

Mission complete, Heero gathered Remilia’s winter (or maybe fall) stuff and set most of them on his couch. He then slowly unzipped Remilia’s white ruffled shoulder bag and then Rotom suddenly popped up out of it.

Rotom opened its mouth to gasp loudly, only to be holed up by Heero’s hand. Stiff for just a single moment, its eyes darted at Heero’s piercing sapphires and darted away, only for Heero to catch it by one of its arms and the latter placed a finger on his lips with a stern look on his face, stating that Remilia is sleeping in his bedroom right now.

“Moving a little fazzzt, aren’cha?” Rotom whispered with a conniving smirk.

“How, exactly, could I, no,  _ we,  _ be attracted to each other when she’s a lesbian?” Heero deadpanned.

“Well, zzzt, your girl would get mighty pizzed at you for having another in your abode, zzt.”

“I don’t have a girl.”

“Really, could’ve fooled me, zzt. With that dangerous ruffled look and thozzze piercing blue eyezzz, you would’ve landed a lady anytime, anywhere!”

Heero got up from the couch and proceeded to the kitchen to cook up a warm meal for Remilia when she wakes up, less than willing to put up with that possessed device’s nosy banter. It’s no wonder Remilia has always had a love-hate relationship with it; and he just got a healthy enough dose of it firsthand.

But then his thoughts went straight back to what Rotom had said to him about “not landing a girl.” Most of him thought it was rather ridiculous of it to say that, but… a small part of him briefly pined for something… or someone.

Heero immediately shook those nonsense thoughts out of his head and gathered the ingredients and utensils needed to make a warm meal for himself and Remilia. During, he’s got a couple of questions to ask her; like what made her think about arriving here in his and the rest of the Gundam pilots’ world, wondering if she got lost while exploring. And then there’s also the matter of the handcuffs around her wrists...

Less than an hour later, the food was ready and Heero placed the two servings on each plate and put them on the dining table. He then makes his way to his bedroom, only to be startled with the small television screen suddenly coming on, with Rotom’s usual face appearing and the screen surrounded by a thin electric blue aura.

“Boo,” it snickered in mischief.

“Get out,” Heero ordered the Plasma Pokèmon, very clearly unamused.

Rotom giggled again and exited out of the television screen and back into its Pokèdex body. No sooner did he float up towards Heero that the latter took hold of its antenna in a death grip and stared at its screen dead in the eyes.

“Possess any electronic device in this place again and I will break you to pieces. Understand?”

Rotom, very clearly afraid, nodded nervously (actually, it made a nodding movement in its screen) and Heero promptly let it go.

Slowly, Heero stalked towards the sleeping Pokèmon Trainer, seeing that her position barely changed.  _ She must be really conked out.  _ He quietly tapped on the pillow, causing her to stir a little. He tapped the pillow again, earning him some more movement from her.

Remilia peeked out from under the warm fluffy covers, shielding her eyes from the bright light. “Wh-what is it?”

“I made something warm for you,” said Heero.

Remilia slowly got up and stretched while letting out a yawn. She threw the covers off of her and she stretched again. Now feeling a little more awake, Remilia got up from Heero’s bed, stretching for the third time, and followed Heero out into the kitchen/dining area.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes briefly before sitting down. When her vision adjusted itself, her mouth immediately watered at what was on the plate before her. A large omelette with white rice on the side. She wasted no time digging into the meal Heero had so generously made for her. Soon enough, her belly became nice and warm.

“Careful, I don’t want you choking,” Heero warned her.

Remilia swallowed her food before answering back, “Sorry, it just felt way too long since I had lunch.”

Heero knitted his brows together. “Was your lunch small?”

Remilia blinked once. “No.”

“What did you have for lunch?”

Remilia put her fork down on the table. “Why would you wanna know?”

“Because if you’re not eating enough, you won’t be able to take care of your Pokèmon, can you?”

“I can take care of my Pokèmon team with or without a meal!”

Heero raised one of his knitted brows. “Can you?”

Remilia pressed her lips together in very brief thought. “Yes! I don’t see why you’re so damn concerned about my eating habits anway!”

Heero paused as he took a bite of his whtie rice. “There’s something else I want to ask you about.”

Remilia scoffed. “About what I eat on a regular basis? You should go ask Trowa on why and how he’s such a beefcake underneath that green turtleneck of his!”

“I mean the handcuffs on you.”

The pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer froze immediately. Followed by her cheeks tinting a light pink. She looked at one of the cuffs, noticing the small chain where the end had corroded from Shayde’s corrosive venom. “I, uh… do have an explanation for that, actually.”

“Did someone try to kidnap you?” Heero narrowed his eyes, his big brother instincts beginning to flare up.

“No!” Remilia replied quickly. “No, none of the sort! If I was, it would have taken me longer just to get out and you wouldn’t have found me by the beach sooner.”

The Wing Zero pilot silently sighed in relief. He keeps forgetting the fact that Remilia is a Pokèmon Trainer and thus capable of getting herself out of sticky situations such as an attempted kidnapping. He barely noticed before, but… maybe he had really connected with Remilia just by seeing her as a younger sister. He didn’t have any blood-related siblings that he knows of, so maybe Remilia could be filling that void for him.

“After I got into your world though,” Remilia started to explain, interrupting Heero’s train of thought. “I got into a building that looks vaguely like a factory, but turned out to be a base of some sort. Curious, I was able to get in because the power was out so there’s literally no alarms to set off or anything that was electronically locked; Rotom was able to restore the power to the base, and then we went into this hangar with four mobile suits.”

Heero’s eyes widened slightly. “A base with mobile suits?” To be honest, he’s a little more shocked that Remilia said “mobile suits” instead of just saying “giant robots” because of her lack of knowledge of his and the Gundam pilots’ world. Where did she even hear that term anyway?

“Three of them looked exactly the same, the fourth one, the black one, looked so sleek that you could almost easily mistake it as a robotic fairy,” Remilia continued. “I heard that this black robot is called a…” She began snapping her fingers as she was trying to remember the name. “Tauros? Taurus? I think it was a Taurus. Sounded a bit like ‘Tauros,’ wouldn’t you say? Hehe.”

“I suppose it does,” said Heero as he took a bit of his egg omelette, politely letting her continue.

“Anyway, I was able to get inside that suit’s cockpit, the tether was dangling out, anyway, I didn’t actually turn it on or whatever or anything, and then Rotom took control of the Taurus, so… you could say he turned it on, in a way…? Without the use of a start key, or whatever…?”

Heero set his fork down, his face written with a mix of worry and sternness like a parent catching a child doing something they shouldn’t be doing. “Did Rotom take you and that Taurus for a joyride?”

Remilia backed a little in her seat. “Ummm… No? Rotom told me he saw two women in jacket uniforms planning to blow this base up, so we just up and high-tailed it out of here. Unfortunately, the two women were able to ground us both by shooting one of the Taurus’s legs off, but we managed to get out of the cockpit unscathed, and… that’s when one of them, the one with the navy blue hair, put these handcuffs on me. I was able to escape by having Shayde release her poison gas--it’s not actually lethal, don’t worry--and Nori use her Sleep Powder on the other people, and had Shayde destroy the chain. And thus I wound up walking to the beach area, and that’s where you found me, I guess.”

Heero listened to every last detail of Remilia’s story of how she got the handcuffs around her wrists. Already he could feel the rage boiling up inside of him. “You could have been killed by those women.”

“Rotom was the one actually controlling the Taurus, not me!” Remilia defended herself.

“You’re the one who went into the Taurus’s cockpit!”

“If those women were actually chasing me all around the base, I  _ still  _ would have gotten into the cockpit and had Rotom take 100 percent control over it because I don’t know jack shit about piloting a Taurus, let alone any other mobile suit!”

“You could have also chosen not to!”

“Except that in retrospect, I didn’t have any other choice! Like I said, they were gonna blow that place up thus burying me underneath the rubble which would likely crush me to death!”

Heero stood himself up from his chair, planting his hands on the wooden table, now visibly angry. “And not once did it ever occur to you that you could have used your Ledian’s Reflect or whatever to protect yourself from the rubble falling upon you?! You’re a Pokèmon Trainer Remilia, you always think outside the box!”

Remilia felt her heart skip a beat when Heero had stood up, but she’s not going to be intimidated  _ that  _ easily. “Well, Kai’s not a Psychic-type, he, like any other Ledian or Ledyba, is capable of using Psychic-type moves such as Reflect and Light Screen and the like, so they’re not gonna last much longer as a regular Psychic-type would!”

“Then why, exactly, did you not train your Ledian to strengthen his protection moves? What you said back at the Battle Royal Dome in your world, with Pokèmon and their limits, was it really an excuse for laziness?”

Remila contorted her face slightly in shock, maybe in offense. Her mind scrambled for something, anything, to defend herself from that accusation Heero had just made. That accusation actually hurt her more than she would like to think; she’s suddenly not hungry anymore.

Remilia immediately got up from her seat and ran back to Heero’s bedroom, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

Heero just up and watched her leave, guilt already seeping into him. He sat himself back down and rested his forehead into his hands.  _ Maybe I went a little too far on this… _ he thought regretfully.

Letting out a long-winded sigh, Heero gathered up the leftovers and placed them in a plastic container and placed it in the fridge for tomorrow and put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink.

♫♩*~Inevitabilis - Puella Magi Madoka Magica~*♫♩

He made his way back into his bedroom, where he found Remilia laying on her side, with no covers on, her back only facing outward. Exhaling, he walked towards his bed and gently sat on it, careful not to drastically sink her to the spot where he chose to sit. Remilia made no movement despite this.

“Remilia…” Heero said to her quietly. “I’m sorry.”

No response.

“I’m sorry for getting angry with you earlier.”

Remilia turned her head around to face him. “And for offending me by saying that I’m too lazy to train my Pokèmon? If you wanna know my response so badly, I train on Mount Lanakila from time to time to keep my team up in shape for when I fight Trainers as Alola’s Champion.”

“I see…” Heero kept his pause for a long time. “You’ve been training your Ledian, Kai, to use his protection moves, right?”

“Yes.”

Heero swallowed while choosing his further words carefully. “Would you and your Pokèmon still be crushed by the rubble if these two women really did blow up the base? Even if Kai did use his Psychic-type protection moves?”

Remilia let out a shaky sigh. “Well, not ‘crushed to death,’ per se, but we still would be trapped underneath. And there wouldn’t be enough room for me to release any of my Pokèmon to get us both out of here. That, and because I’m not physically strong enough to maneuver myself out of that pile of rubble. And because I don’t have a Ground-type Pokèmon on me.”

Neither of them said anything for a long time before Heero had spoke: “I’m sorry. I was just… worried about you. I just… wanted to see that you’re not harmed in any way.”

Remilia’s eyes widened at Heero’s confession. Heero, worried about her, wanting to make sure she’s not harmed? Come on, it’s not like she’s helpless with her Pokèmon team around or anything. 

But… Heero displaying genuine concern for her… for her well-being… That barely sounds like the Heero she had talked to a long time earlier. Maybe… maybe looking back, the Heero that rubbed her ear just before saying goodbye… That was the same Heero she is talking to, had spoken to her just now. 

“Well…” the pink-haired girl started her reply while shifting her laying position slightly. “Thanks… I appreciate it.”

Heero started to glow and sparkle no sooner did Remilia say her thanks, much to his chagrin. His body hadn’t been doing it since after the Eve Wars. He has been keeping a low profile ever since because of it, but honestly, it’s actually pretty annoying in his opinion.

He swiftly got up from his bed (not really caring if Remilia saw him glowing and sparkling or not) and went to the linen closet to pull out another microfleece blanket and pillow for himself. He then returned to the living room and set his desired items on the plush couch. Since Remilia’s sleeping in his bed, he may as well sleep on his couch until she decides to go back home (which he hopes is very soon). Taking off his skinny jeans and gold sneakers and socks, he settled himself into his new and temporary bed and let sleep take over for him. Just before closing his eyes, he saw a brief but blurry image of a certain beautiful girl with golden hair, smiling gently at him.

_ “Relena…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! I've decided to upload a single chapter per day.


	3. What Little Sisters Do

Chapter 3 - What Little Sisters Do

________________________________________________________________

♫♩*~No BGM~*♫♩

The smell of something sweet and oily creeping from the kitchen roused Heero from his sleep. Getting up to stretch and thus now feeling a little more awake, Heero put on his light blue skinny jeans and socks and got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, curious as to what is making that sweet and oily smell.

To his surprise, it was none other than Remilia at the stove, also not wearing any footwear, cooking something in the frying pan. His eyes darted to the countertop. It was littered with an open bag of pancake flour, another open bag of frozen blueberries, plus another open bag of frozen berries, eggs, open butter wrappings and yet another bag (thankfully closed by a twist tie) of powdered sugar, plus a glass mixing bowl and dirty kitchen measuring utensils. What in the world is she even making?

Remilia then puts something on a plate--which Heero then realized she’s actually making pancakes, blueberry ones at that--and puts two more of these and places a shallow bowl over it, presumably to keep the pancakes hot. She then places the meal onto the wooden table where his place previously is.

She darted her head up as soon as she saw him. “Oh! You’re awake!”

“Because you’re making breakfast, the smell of them woke me up,” Heero said as-matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

“I often make breakfast for myself and my Pokémon,” Remilia explained as she got to work on making the next batch of pancakes for herself. “There’s even a recipe for making pancakes and the like for Pokémon to enjoy, each according to their respective diets.”

“On your Rotom Dex?”

“At my house, actually. My mom usually keeps a file folder of them stored away in the kitchen cupboards. Since we moved to Alola, I have no idea where it even is.”

Heero made a small grunt and sat himself down in his chair, staring at the blueberry pancakes hiding underneath the ceramic bowl.

“Don’t eat those yet,” Remilia said to him.

“Why not?”

“Because I want both of us to eat together. That, and I still want to put some powdered sugar on the top.”

Heero frowned as his stomach rumbled silently. Not that he’s uber-keen about food like Duo, but he would rather chow down on the pancakes now than wait for later.

♫♩*~Everyday Business Fire Mantle - Midori-mushi~*♫♩

After several more minutes of Remilia being at the stove, she turned it off, set her pancakes on the plate and sprinkled some powdered sugar on her batch and set her plate down. She then plucked the bag of powdered sugar from the counter, uncovered Heero’s batch of pancakes and sprinkled some on top.

Setting the bag back down on the counter, she wiped her hands with a hand towel and sat herself down, looking eager to eat the pancakes herself. “Dig in~”

Heero took the knife and fork laying next to his plate and cut out a small piece from each of the pancakes and took a bite. He tentatively chewed on the pieces and then swallowed. 

“So, what do you think?” Remilia asked him, grinning from ear to ear.

Heero stared at the pancaked for a few more seconds. “I… really don’t know what to say.”

“Are they yummy?”

Heero took another bite. “...They are.”

Remilia couldn’t help but beam at the compliment. “I put some melted butter in the batter to make them taste better.”

Heero stopped eating his pancakes briefly. _Explains the butter wrappings littered about…_ “How much of the butter did you put in?”

“A sixth-cup,” Remilia replied casually. “Usually I just put in a quarter when I’m making for myself, but with other people it’s a sixth-cup; because Mom has a habit of complaining whenever I put too much butter in something.”

“I don’t think too much butter is good for you.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m a picky eater! And besides, I never get fat. Heck, anything I eat goes into right here!” She pointed a finger to where her bust starts.

“Oh really? I’m rather surprised you haven’t had a heart attack yet.”

Remilia pouted at the sarcastic comment. “You know what I mean!” (Friendly reminder, she has a large bust.)

Heero took a few more bites out of his blueberry pancakes. To be honest, it amazed him that, despite being from a totally different world, Remilia was able to make a batch of blueberry pancakes without the use of Berries (or Oran Berries, as they seemed to be equivalent to blueberries). Come to think of it, what is the Pokèmon counterpart for a chicken? That lays eggs for human consumption? What does Remilia typically use in place of chicken eggs? Because in order to make these pancakes, she would have to use the eggs stored in the fridge.

Ultimately deciding not to dwell on that any longer, Heero said finally: “Remilia… about last night…”

The pink-haired girl looked at him. “Are you seriously gonna call out my alleged ‘idiocy’ about piloting the Taurus even though it was Rotom’s doing?”

“I heard that, zzt!” Rotom called out from the living room.

“You keep out of this, Rotom!” Remilia shouted back.

“If you must know…” Heero wiped his mouth with a paper towel. “Yes.”

Remilia made a face that has a mix of dread and screaming “Don’t lecture/berate me, pleeeaaase?”

“Well, that depends on what I’m going to say next.” He paused. “Was the mobile suit base an OZ base?”

Remilia wracked her brain to recollect the name Heero said just now, with a weird yet silly expression on her face. “I think I remember one of the women saying that this is an OZ base.”

“And you went into that base in curiosity?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“Well…” Heero put his fork and knife down. “This was actually what has been bothering me since last night.”

Remilia straightened her brows together. “Are you saying that I shouldn’t have gone into the OZ base, even if it was driven by curiosity?”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

The pink-haired Trainer scoffed. “If I just kept wandering around, I likely would have died of hypothermia. And even if it doesn’t, I would have wandered into the streets of this town and someone would have offered me a ride and… Actually, no, I’d rather _not_ think about this further.”

“You could also set up a fire so that you wouldn’t die. You have your Salazzle with you, after all.”

“Except that I wasn’t near the forest at the time until Rotom and I escaped the base with the Taurus. And besides, like I said, I’m sensitive to the cold!”

“I still don’t think you should have entered that OZ base.”

“Well, there was literally no way I could have predicted, or _seen_ the women and their copter while I was going in; it was 100 percent unforeseen! Just like it was 100 percent unforseen that it was going to be freezing in this world!”

Heero just frowned at her.

This expression caught Remilia back. “Oh, for-- Don’t give me that! Remember when we were rescuing Duo from Necrozma by going through the Ultra Wormhole and there were rings surrounding each wormhole as we and the other guys went by? I did say the more rings there are, the stronger the gravitational pull is.”

“How many rings were there when you and Rotom arrived here in this world, my and the others’ world?”

“Two rings. Nebby was beginning to grow exhausted from travelling, so that gravitational pull was what had sucked us in and went ker-plop here.”

Heero massaged his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger. This is really going in circles and frankly, it’s rather exhausting for him. Although thinking back, Remilia did raise a few valid points. Only a _few_ valid points. He’s still angry at her for wandering into an OZ mobile suit base, just purely from curiosity.

Remilia simply watched the gesture. “You’re still mad?”

Heero simply looked at her, his piercing blue eyes shooting through his dark bangs. “What do _you_ think?”

Remilia looked down to her powdered sugar pancakes as she let her fork leave her hand as it rested. Maybe Heero’s right: it was rather stupid of her for entering that OZ base, even stupider that she just went into the Taurus’s cockpit cpurely on stuipid impulse. But… even so…

“I just didn’t want to die,” she said quietly and sadly.

Heero craned his neck upwards in an effort to face her, setting his hands down on the table. Maybe he was being a jerk to her after all? Or was she being genuinely stupid and she feels guilty as a result?

However, there’s still another question that Heero’s been meaning to ask her since last night; another one that’s been bothering him. “Remilia.”

She lifted her head up upon her name being said; the only difference this time was that Heero’s tone was gentle for the first time in a while. “Huh?

Heero paused before he asked his other question. “Were those women working for an organization called ‘Preventers?’”

Remila bit her lip as she tried to recall the name. “One of the women said that she works for it. She said ‘Agent Fire,’ which I think is a codename. Actually, both of the women work for it.”

Heero took another bit of his pancakes as he processed Remilia’s reply. He hypothesized that the Preventer agents might have mistaken her for a rogue OZ soldier, regardless if she had her Pokèmon team or not, and likely might have tried to arrest her because of that. Had they succeeded, they might have taken her Pokèmon away from her and detained her for questioning. Deep down, as stupid as she was back then, he was glad that Remilia was able to escape from them. Even gladder that he was able to pick her up from the rural road by the beach and took her to his apartment.

“You can stay here for however long you wish,” the Wing Zero pilot said finally. “Preferably, I would have you stay until they stop looking for you.”

Remilia’s eyes widened at Heero’s proposition. “Really? I’d rather not stay long, though; I did say that time between dimensions tends to be rather disproportionate.”

Heero let out a sigh that he didn’t know he had been holding. “Remilia, in the Preventers’ eyes, you’re just an OZ fugitive. Please understand that I’m protecting you and your Pokèmon from them.”

“I-I do, I just wanna get home ASAP.”

Heero never felt so conflicted in his entire life. He does understand where Remilia is coming from about wanting to go back home ASAP; heck, he and the other Gundam pilots actually felt the same way, extenuating circumstances aside. But since Preventers is still cracking down on rogue OZ soldiers and Romefeller loyalists, coupled with the fact that Remilia was at an OZ mobile suit base at the same time the women came in, it’s really risky. 

He sighed yet again. “You can stay here for another day, if you want.”

Remilia gasped softly. “Really?”

“Yeah. We’ll leave in the early evening tomorrow, when you’ll be less likely to get hunted down.”

Remilia suddenly went up from her seat and zipped towards Heero, tightly wrapping her arms around her neck. “Thank you thank you thank you~!”

Still not used to this type of affection, Heero awkwardly wrapped her arms around her waist, one hand gently patting her back underneath her pink-brown waves.

The remainder of breakfast went by moderately. Their new conversation was about how the other pilots were doing, either on Earth or in the space colonies. For instance, Remilia had asked about Quatre’s eye and hand and how they were healing up. Heero replied that true to the nurses’ and doctor’s word on Akala, Quatre’s eye was somewhat disfigured from the Poipole’s attack, but thankfully, there was never any damage to his actual eye. In fact, the worst he’s gotten on his eye was simply peely, chafed skin that he has to continuously treat until it heals; the same goes for his hand. Additionally, Heero also said that a little olive green fairy had apparently stowed away in his dress shirt. Remilia clarified that it’s actually a Ribombee, which is a Bug/Fairy-type Pokèmon. As it turns out, Quatre is apparently keeping the Ribombee as a pet.

Remilia also brought up the subject of Duo and his well-being. Heero, understanding her concern, said that Duo’s doing rather well despite the crazy shit that had happened to him, especially the fact that he turned into a crystal weredragon and nearly died as a result, Duo’s still the usual chipper, goofy, stupidly happy self (in Heero’s words). Remilia also brought up Heero’s well-being, bringing up the subject of his constant glowing and sparkling. Heero simply replied that he almost never leaves his apartment because of that, unless it’s to get groceries.

Heero also brought up how the large Z-Crystal Remilia had had in her bag was able to revive Duo. Remilia was actually wondering about the same thing, and when she talked to Lunala about it, it said that it had suspected that her master plan would fail, so it let itself be taken over by Necrozma, using the last of its free will to drain out Duo’s life force and store it in a Z-Crystal and left it on the Altar for Remilia to retrieve, all so that Necrozma wouldn’t get any more powerful with Duo’s life force. Heero was admittedly skeptical about it until Remilia clarified that Lunala has been speaking telepathically with her, given that it’s part Psychic-type.

With breakfast done, the two of them put their dirty plates and utensils in the kitchen sink, with Remilia putting the cooking materials in one of the sinks and putting the ingredients away. Heero offered to clean up the counter and dining table, but Remilia insisted that she do it. Because of her rambunctiousness and sort of foul mouth to boot, she never really struck Heero as being the domestic type.

The countertop and table clean, Remilia leaned against it and looked at him. “I wanna go somewhere fun.”

Heero turned to look at her, with a subtly concerned look on his face. “Somewhere fun?”

Remilia looked at him as if he said something weird. “Yeah, somewhere fun! Like going to a game arcade, maybe eat out…”

Heero’s expression returned to being stern. “I am not taking you out in public.”

Remilia made a “pfpft” sound. “You said you’re gonna protect me and my Pokèmon, and I wholly expect you to keep your word, right?”

“Not when Preventers are possibly still looking for you.”

“How do you know they’re gonna have their agents stationed everywhere, including in this city?”

“That’s because they most likely are. OZ and Romefeller soldiers are reputably dangerous in their eyes, after all.”

“But I’m not from OZ or Romefeller, am I?”

“In their eyes, you are.”

“Why, just because I went and used a Taurus to escape the two ladies’ potentially bombing that base to bits and using Rotom to pilot it?”

“It doesn’t really matter in Preventers’ eyes.”

“Just take me somewhere fun, please?”

“No.”

Remilia let out a growl. She really doesn’t like being cooped up indoors, especially on Heero’s “suggestion” that she stay inside. She got him to listen to her to not kill Duo and Lunala while rescuing them, this time shouldn’t be any different.

“I just want it to be a kind gesture from you to me, after I gave you and the guys some form of hospitality when you were in my world. And I did give you guys a way to return home after you told me your situation, so I think you taking me out would be a form of thanks.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little spoiled of you to be demanding thanks?” Heero asked. 

“After I helped you guys return to your world? Hardly if ever.”

Heero pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Well… then again, Remilia was kind enough to help him reunite with his fellow pilots, provide them a place to stay, even though she simply slept at her own house alone, helped them rescue Duo (and Lunala) from Necrozma’s clutches and above all, had a way for them to actually get themselves home without having to go through the trouble of physically finding an Ultra Wormhole just to do so, all regardless if they actually told her who they are, what their occupation is and where they came from. Granted, they didn’t have the same “souvenirs” as Remilia had given them, but… this is probably the least Heero could to do.

“Okay, fine,” he said after a long moment of thinking. “We’ll go for an outing.”

“Hooray~!” Remilia zipped up to Heero again and hugged him, this time wrapping her arms around his waist.

Heero, this time, didn’t return that gesture. Instead, he set his large hands on her shoulders to pry her off of him. “And if we spot a single Preventer agent, we’re leaving immediately. Understand?”

Remilia nodded without hesitation. “Uh-huh.”

“But first…” Heero eyed at the silver cuffs. “We need to take those off.”

Remilia looked at her ruined restraints. “Huh. Forgot about that.” She was grateful that her gloves are off prior to making the pancakes, at least.

Heero went to the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom and returned to the kitchen area with a bottle of lotion. He instructed her to free her hands from the fleece underwear thumbholes and scrunch up her sweater sleeves midway to the elbow. He pumped out a small amount to his hand and, briefly rubbed them together and took her small hands to rub the lotion all over them so that the cuffs could easily slip off. After a brief struggle, the cuffs were finally off, and Heero tossed them into the trash can. 

Remilia massaged her thin wrists to shoo away the discomfort and the red marks the handcuffs had inflicted. “Thanks.”

“All right, good.” Heero lets her go. “Let’s go. And don’t forget your other things, they’re right next to the couch.”

“Okay~!”

Remilia immediately scurried off to the living room, leaving Heero alone in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, letting out a weary sigh. He almost wished he didn’t pick her from the beach; he had absolutely _no_ idea that having a younger sibling to raise would be exhausting, especially when he has someone like her that’s pretty rambunctious with a hint of spoiled brat. Just a hint.

Hearing Remilia shuffling around, Heero went to the living room as well to prepare for the wintry outdoors. He plucked his denim button-up wool-lined jacket along with a navy blue scarf plus black and gray fleece earmuffs.

Meanwhile, Remilia placed on her only winter gear and took Rotom out. After telling it that she’s going to go out with Heero, she also told it that she’s leaving it behind and tells it to behave itself while they’re gone. Of course, Rotom objected, but Remilia stated that it’s easier on her shoulder and she didn’t want to draw unwanted attention from other people. Rotom eventually understood her reasoning and agreed to stay home.

Heero was nonetheless concerned about her lacking a coat, but decided not to bring it up. “You ready to go?”

“Yep!” Remilia beamed at him.

Without saying anything, Heero opened the door and Remilia zipped out, and he locked it before catching up with Remilia to the elevator.

♫♩*~Mamomo - echo~*♫♩

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two walked deeper into the city where Heero currently resides in, what Heero presumes about Remilia that she wants to explore their world. He’s hoping that Remilia won’t be too overwhelming, otherwise he wouldn’t have as much energy left to go around any longer. Remilia had her thin arms around his waist for the sole purpose of getting his body heat, with Heero’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. Heero asked Remilia if she wants to go to a game arcade, since she brought it up prior, and Remilia excitedly said yes. With that, the two headed for the arcade which is farther down the main street.

The arcade was conveniently right next to a movie theater, connected just by a hallway inside. The neon sign featured a cute chibi character wearing a sailor outfit made from circuitry with some strange-looking symbols. Remilia muses that they look a little similar to the Kantonian characters back home.

Heero and Remilia went through the automatic doors and into a dark world full of colorful flashing lights and a white noise of people chatting about and a great wide variety of sounds coming from the game cabinets.

“It’s as big as Polygons back home,” Remilia said to Heero over the loud noise.

Heero thankfully was able to hear her. “‘Polygons?’”

“It’s a game arcade in a mall I go to sometimes with Hau in Hau’oli city. Hau typically plays DDR while I just busy myself playing shoot-em-ups. Are there any in here?”

Heero looked around for a brief moment. “I’m not sure. I never really go to this place; although I hear it gets a little crowded during the late spring and summer.”

Remilia gave an amused smirk. “What, did you hear it from Duo?”

Heero turned his lips into a flat line. “Is that a lucky guess.”

The pink-haired girl giggled. “Maybe. Let’s go take a look around for some shoot-em-up cabinets!”

Remilia darted into the crowd and darkness before Heero knew it. With a sigh, he went around to look for a token vendor machine. Upon finding the nearest one, he took his wallet out of his front jeans pocket, inserted a bill and selected the lowest possible option: ten tokens. A second after pressing a button, ten gold tokens dispensed out into the attached cusp, and Heero promptly took the amount with one hand and placed them in his other pocket. Now he has to look for Remilia and see if she had found even one shoot-em-up cabinet.

To his surprise, Remilia really did find one; a shoot-em-up game cabinet named “White Star” (with the katakana of the name on the bottom). She was watching another player finish up a stage and get the highest possible score for himself. He was able to beat the stage, but he was one thousand points below his previous high score. Upon seeing the score he made, he briefly slumped his shoulders and left the “White Star” cabinet vacant for Remilia to play on.

Heero walked up to her before she could press any buttons. “You might need these.” He handed her one of the gold tokens he purchased.

Remilia turned around and looked at the token held by Heero’s index finger and thumb. “Oh, thanks,” she said as she took it from him.

She inserted the token below the button-and-joystick console and pressed the second button to start the game. The screen scrolled up a wall of foreign text she did not recognize, but unfortunately for her, the scrolling-up text is unskippable (even if it is, she had no idea what button would prompt it to skip the whole thing and get to the game itself).

After less than a minute of scrolling text, the screen went to a graphic of a pink alien girl with small tentacles for hair, gray eyes and a blue-gray jumpsuit zipped down that exposes a bit of her cleavage riding what appears to be a purple silver hoverbike with a backdrop of a pink and lavender nebula with text at the bottom of the screen that says (thankfully in English) “Now Loading,” which lasted for several seconds. Then, the first stage began.

♫♩*~Mass Effect 2 - Lower Afterlife~*♫♩

The screen then changed to instruction cards, again in foreign text, but thankfully there are pictures that explain how the gameplay works and whatnot. Remilia carefully studied the pictures, her eyes darting to the control console and the screen from time to time and pressed the first button to start playing the first stage of the shoot-em-up “White Star.”

It was a horizontal shoot-em-up game, which Remilia was already familiar with as she gripped on the joystick and rested her fingers on the blue and green buttons, fully prepared on what would happen next. As soon as the pink alien girl appeared on the screen and started moving rightwards, Remilia immediately pressed the blue button (which represents the standard shots) and held it down, prompting white glowing balls of energy projecting out in a single stream. Eventually, enemies started to appear on the screen and went towards the pink alien girl at a slightly higher speed than her. Remilia moved the joystick up and down to get as many enemies as she could get with the single stream of white energy balls. The enemies are swiftly defeated from a single shot of each of the white balls, leaving behind purple and green blocks. Remilia moved the joystick leftwards so that the girl would get the blocks for her, earning more points and a new powerup involving two bright blue lasers shooting from her bike, albeit in a thin stream for each.

The more enemies Remilia shoots down, the more purple and green blocks she gets to give the girl some powerups and earn more points in the meanwhile. After getting more powerups (two of which gave one, then two more, streams of white balls), Remilia was able to reach the end of the stage with the first boss: a gray and purple dragon-like alien shooting green goop and pink flame balls. Remilia couldn’t help but giggle at its appearance. It looked so much like the Dragalgae back in Alola.

The battle with the first boss started and Remilia was able to dodge the dragon alien’s basic attacks of fireballs and slimeballs with ease. The dragon alien then closed its mouth for a few seconds, its mouth glowing from the inside, all the while keeping its aim on the alien girl. Luckily, Remilia was able to get out of the dragon’s range of fire as it blasted a heavy stream of thick green fire from its mouth. After that fact, Remilia pressed the green button to unleash a bomb shot (at least she think is a bomb shot from playing the shoot-em-up cabinets at the Hau’oli mall), which involved a blue plasma blast exploding from a silver ball-shaped bomb, which depleted a great deal of the alien dragon’s health, eventually killing it, thus clearing the first stage.

The stage clear screen appeared with Remilia’s highest score for the stage. An arrow flashing blue and green as it moved appeared on the lower right corner of it, signaling the next stage. Remilia promptly pressed the blue button to go to the next stage of “White Star.”

Heero took a brief look at the white tickets that dispensed out of the cabinet. There were quite a lot more than he had expected. Maybe Remilia beat the last person’s high score on that stage?

He then looked around the arcade and saw that a few people had gathered here. He wasn’t sure if they’re waiting on her to lose the game so that one of them can try out or if they’re watching her play the game just to see her beat other high scores. 

After being at the game cabinet for approximately half an hour, Remilia was able to beat the game with a large pile of white tickets dispensed out. She gathered up the pile of tickets in her arms, feeling proud of herself for getting such a large amount for beating the game. 

“Let’s go to the prize corner,” Heero said to her. “There are other people waiting to play this game, anyway.”

“Okay!” Remilia grinned happily.

They walked to the kiosk and Remilia plopped her pile of earned tickets onto the glass counter. The young woman behind then began to count the tickets from the bottom one by one.

Meanwhile, both Heero and Remilia looked at the wall behind her, trying to decide what Remilia wanted. “What would you like?” he asked her.

After a few seconds of looking around, Remilia spotted something she liked immediately and pointed to the upper right corner of the wall. Heero followed where she was pointing at; it was a powdery pink elephant plushie blue eyes embroidered on wearing purple-and-pink fairy wings with white glitter swirls, a darker pink tutu and two pairs of white silk ballet slippers for each pair of feet. Heero couldn’t help but feel slightly disgusted at its appearance; it’s something a six-year-old girl would want for her birthday or maybe for Christmas. But, Remilia is technically a “guest,” so she could have whatever she wants. Heero looked at the cost of tickets for the elephant plushie: it amounted to one hundred.

The young woman behind the glass counter finally finished counting the tickets which amounted to one hundred and eight, which, much to Heero’s relief, was just about enough to get the fairy-winged tutu-clad elephant plushie hanging from the prize wall. The woman then asked Remilia what prize she would like, and Heero answered for her by pointing at the elephant plushie. The woman complied as she placed the one hundred tickets in a plastic container and gave the remaining eight to Heero, and used a pole to pluck the plushie from the wall and gave it to Heero.

Heero then gave the elephant plushie to Remilia, and--like a kid excited for her birthday or Christmas--she took the plushie from him and hugged and cuddled it tightly.

Not wanting to stay in this place any longer, Heero placed his hand on the small of Remilia’s back and guided her out of the arcade’s doors, looking right and left for any signs of Preventer agents. When there weren't any in the vicinity, Heero and Remilia went to the entryway of the movie theater and stayed under the roof. 

♫♩*~No BGM~*♫♩

Heero had asked her, “Any particular reason why you want this plushie?”

“It looked a lot like a Phanpy,” Remilia replied. “I even have a Phanpy plush back home. I think she could have a friend.”

“Phanpy?”

“It’s a Ground-type Pokèmon that lives in the Johto and Hoenn regions. It’s categorized as the Strong Arm Pokèmon because of their trunks. And they’re so adorable~! I used to have a backyard slide of it back in Kanto when I was a toddler!”

Heero could help but feel a small tinge of envy within him. She was able to have a normal childhood despite her father being suddenly gone while he… He just grew up with only memories being made in large gaps. All he ever remembered when he was four or five years old is when his parents had died violently, taken in by a mysterious man named Odin, only to be trained as a killing machine. And then Odin got killed as well and then he was taken in by Dr. J to be trained as not just a soldier but as a Gundam pilot. His very first kills were all but first significant memories. Even now, he did not know how to live in a world of newly-obtained peace.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Remilia placed a hand on his arm. “Hey, Heero, I’m hungry,” she said to him.

“You’ve had your large batch of blueberry pancakes,” Heero replied.

“Then, can we at least get a snack or something? We can still eat the rice-and-omelette combo sitting in the fridge at your place.”

Heero thought for a moment before responding. “All right.”

“Okay~” Remilia inserted herself in the space between his arm and his torso for shared warmth, still holding onto her fairy elephant plushie.

Sighing in an attempt to hide his apparent amusement, Heero put his arm around Remilia’s waist yet again and they walked out from underneath the movie theater’s canopy. After exiting out, Heero noticed that it had started to snow. It had only just begun, so there should be some time for him and Remilia to get something to eat and then head back to his apartment. 

As they walked down to the left of the theater to the streets, Heero asked Remilia, “What would you like to eat?”

“Ice cream!” she replied happily

Heero looked at her oddly. “In the middle of winter?”

“Why not? Ice cream is always the best all year-round?”

Heero frowned slightly.

Remilia gave him the expression of a kicked puppy (or in her case, a kicked Rockruff). “Pweeaase?”

Heero sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll get you a cone.”

“Thank you~”

They then walked farther down the street where they came across an Arby’s restaurant. They walked in and Heero placed an order of a vanilla and chocolate swirl cone of Remilia’s choosing and a vanilla swirl cone for himself (at Remilia’s pressure). After paying the cashier and receiving their ice cream cones, they walked out and sat on a red bench where they would enjoy their ice cream. Remilia happily started licking her vani-choco swirl while Heero just stared at his vanilla cone in deep thought. 

After letting her eat whatever amount she ate, he said her name. “Remilia?”

Remilia stopped eating and turned her head fast to face him. “Yeah?”

“Can you tell me… what little sisters do?”

Remilia looked at him like he swallowed a Chilan Berry whole. “Uh?”

“What do little sisters do?” Heero repeated his question.

Remilia _still_ looked at him like he swallowed a Chilan Berry whole. “What are you talking about?”

“While you were playing White Star back at the arcade, a few people went up to me and told me that my little sister--they’re referring to you, I think--was beating the game with ease.”

Remilia waited for him to continue.

“I’ve never had any blood siblings that I know of in my entire life, so I barely even know what siblings usually do.”

“Wait, you’re asking me what _siblings even do_?”

“Yes.”

♫♩*~Raindrops - Elfen Lied~*♫♩

Remilia swallowed as she looked at her swirl cone she just started eating, trying to think up ways (non-perverted ways, thanks) what siblings typically do. She never had any siblings either, even after trying to pressure her mother to find a “daddy,” in her five-year-old self’s words, for her so that she could have a baby sibling to love and care for (which sadly ended in disaster). After a moment of thinking, Remilia stood up with her cone in hand and looked down to Heero.

“What little sisters do…” she began slowly, still thinking up ways of what siblings do. “Is that they help their big brothers make meals, eat together, play together, watch TV together, go out together, go hiking, celebrate their birthdays, Christmas, play video games together, and they play games together. They’re always there for each other when they need each other the most, like a family would typically do.”

Heero listened intently to every word she said about what siblings do (even though she didn’t actually say siblings). Looking back, they did fit a bit of the criteria of what he and Remilia had done today, and the more time he spent with her, the more little sister-like she’s already becoming to her. She really is filling that void quite nicely.

“Is that what little sisters do?” Heero asked a little naively.

His tone caught Remilia off-guard, though she answered regardless, “Yeah, they do. Though what I said are the only things that came to my head only recently.”

Heero was nonetheless satisfied with the pink-haired Trainer’s answer, even felt like a little bit of the weight came off his shoulders. Remilia… his baby sister… Although he does know, deep down, that Remilia still has to go back to her world soon.

“You might want to sit down,” said Heero after a long moment of silence. “You’re getting white powder on her head and back.”

“I am?” Remilia placed her gloved hand on her exposed hair and brought a thick amount of it over her shoulder. She just got snowflakes laying on the threads. Slightly embarrassed, she followed Heero’s suggestion and sat back down, and resumed eating her vani-choco swirl ice cream.

“We should get back to my place before the snow starts getting thicker,” said Heero.

“Aww. I wanna play in the snow, though,” Remilia said, her tone evident of disappointment.

“Except that there’s not enough of it to make a snowman or snowballs.”

“Oh.”

Heero finally took a bite out of his vanilla ice cream. “There is a park just west of here. If you want, we can go there and make a snowman.”

Remilia’s blue eyes flashed with excitement and happiness. “Really?”

“Yes, really. The forecast is predicting up to ten centimeters of snowfall for today.”

“That’s a few inches of snow, right?”

“That’s correct.” Heero took another bite out of his ice cream. “You might want to eat the rest before it melts.”

“It’s not gonna melt! The temperature’s close to freezing around here!”

“Then I suggest you eat your cone all up before you turn into a popsicle.”

Remilia swatted at his arm, offended. “You!”

Heero ignored the swat and continued to eat his ice cream with Remilia doing the same. _Maybe having a little sister might not be so bad after all..._


	4. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to add this chapter because I am a dingus. <~<

Chapter 4 - Snow Day

__________________________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Heero’s Apartment*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

♫♩*~White Girl - Studio Lepus~*♫♩

The next few hours went by almost swiftly in Heero’s apartment. As soon as Heero and Remilia came back, Remilia went to her fanny pack, which was laying on the couch, unzipped it and released all of her Pokèmon (and Rotom mercifully behaved itself this time). For Heero’s sake, Remilia had told them to be quiet and not accidentally damage anything in his already-dinky-looking apartment. Heero, for the most part, doesn’t seem to mind it one bit, just so long as they don’t arouse anybody’s suspicions (largely because of the “no pets” rule when he signed the lease for rent).

Despite this, Heero did ask Remilia why she would release her Pokèmon now of all times if she’s only staying for a short while. Remilia answered that on top of her team needing some fresh air from being inside their Pokè Balls after a long period of time, she hasn’t fed them all yet. Unfortunately for her, the amount of food and Pokè Beans she has for them are rather limited, so she had to give them small amounts to make them satisfied enough until she can get back home.

Their mediocre feeding time done, Remilia then proceeds to groom them all and asks Heero for his assistance. First up is her Toucannon, Pucker, on whom she used a bristled brush to smooth out his sleek feathers. Next up, her Alolan Sandslash Emil, whom she used the same brush on, careful not to touch his icicle-like spikes and ice-cold claws. Her Mismagius Isabelle, Shayde and Kai got skipped because their species, as Remilia had explained, typically do not engage in self-grooming behaviors and thus don’t need that much maintenance. Her Butterfree Nori, on the other hand, does need a dust bath occasionally to eliminate excessive moisture build-up on her body. Thankfully, she does have a small bag of dust in her ruffled shoulder bag, although Heero has to wonder why she would need all those Pokèmon maintenance things in one place.

After having prepped the dust bath for Nori, Remilia and Heero then got themselves to work on giving her Primarina, Brynja, a good brushing all over her body (sans her scaly tail) and her hair. Heero was tasked with brushing Brynja’s pure white fur while being careful not to touch her delicate translucent blue fins Remilia redid her braid-in-braid hair. The task altogether lasted fifteen minutes, which was the exact amount of time Nori has for her dust bath. Heero volunteered to help clean up the dust while she pat-dried her with one of his bath towels.

Both of their tasks complete, they then settled on their last target: Remilia’s Absol Zero. Heero handed the specialized brush and comb to her as told and spent the next hour or so giving Zero’s white coat a good brushing, creating a pile of white fluffy fur aside all of them, much to Heero’s surprise. The laborious task done, she went back into the kitchen with a black garbage bag and gathered all the brushed-off fur into it and tied it off, returning Zero back to his ball and setting it aside.

Remilia then plopped onto the couch and let out a heavy sigh, her position looking like either a Staryu or a Ditto or a Goomy underneath the hot sun. Heero sat down close next to her, sitting a little more properly.

Remilia looked at him. “Does this apartment have a window or something?”

“No, unfortunately,” Heero replied.

Remilia sighed again and got herself into a proper sitting position. “Damn…”

Heero raised a brow upon her expletive being said.

Remilia looked at him apologetically. “I just love snow. I was told snow doesn’t ever come to Alola because of its tropical weather; the only place where there is snow all-year around is on Mount Lanakila, which is the only single coldest place there.” She brought her legs up to the couch, scrunching them so as to not accidentally touch Heero with her feet. “My dad…” She swallowed. “My dad loves snow as much as I do. We used to mess around in the snow and make snowmen based off of any real robot mech we like at the time.” 

♫♩*~To Zanarkand - Final Fantasy X HD~*♫♩

She closed her eyes with a sigh, continuing. “When Dad just… up and gone, every time it would snow heavily, I would get out and make real-robot snowmen, then once I’m done, I would lay on one side and close my eyes for a while until Mom would call me back inside.”

Heero listened intently, his sapphire blue eyes widening slightly at the last few words out of Remilia’s mouth; both in realization and in shock. _So that’s why she wanted to go to the park as soon as it started snowing…_ _And about what she said about lying next to her snowmen… Did she… Did she want to…?_

Heero then noticed Remilia suddenly shifting herself to turn around, her back facing towards him, head craned down. He swallowed, thinking of what to say to her.

Then, he reached out his large hand to touch her arm, and brought himself closer to her, their bodies just barely touching. Then he moved hands to Remilia’s shoulders, fighting the temptation to hug her. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Heero said quietly. “If it’s any consolation, my own parents had died when I was around the same age as you when your father had died.”

Remilia swiftly turned her head around to face him, a little surprised. Heero’s face is as soft as it was back when they and the others were on the Altar of Light and in Heero’s Gundam. Except that this time, this softness was tinged with sadness, plus empathy, which had surprised her even more. 

“Then…” She shifted herself again to face him, causing the latter to let go of her shoulders, and brought her knees up to her chin. “What had happened to you… after your parents died?”

Heero had hesitated to tell her about his past. He doesn’t even know if he’s the type to keep his memories a secret, or the fact that he barely remembers his parents’ faces. Part of him wanted to chalk up to his harsh and intense training from the age of five under Odin’s wing. Or maybe he doesn’t want to be pitied; Heero’s already established himself as a killer, after all. He didn’t want to risk tainting Remilia--or “her,” for that matter--with the blood he spilled. Yeah, she’s still fourteen, and with her easygoing personality, she would understand, but…

“When do you want to leave for the park?” he asked her finally, wanting to change the subject.

Thankfully, Remilia didn’t press on (ignoring her confused look). “In the afternoon.”

Heero shuffled through his jeans pocket and took out his black smartphone. Turning just the screen on, the time read 13:16 PM. He didn’t realize it took that to give Remilia’s Pokèmon a much-needed grooming. “Is two o’clock suitable for you?”

Remilia’s eyes lit up as she crossed her legs pretzel style and leaned forward, grinning. “Yeah!” Suddenly her stomach grumbled. “But… I kinda wanna eat first.”

Heero got up from the couch. “I’ll heat up the leftover rice-and-omelette meal.”

Remilia beamed even more. “That’s a great idea!” 

Heero very slightly curled the corners of his lips and went into the kitchen to retrieve the leftovers and put them in the microwave. Awhile, Remilia looked around the living room briefly, searching for something to read; a magazine or a book or whatever, only to come up empty. Remilia scratched the back of her head in confusion.  _ Doesn’t Heero have any personal belongings in his place? What were his favorite books and magazines to read? Actually, does he have any favorites? Now that I get a good look around here, everything around here looks so empty. Every last color of this place is so dull. _

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted when Heero sat himself back down on the couch. “Is there anything you might need?”

Remilia looked at him. “I’m not sure. Does this complex have Wi-Fi or something?”

“It does,” Heero answered. “It’s completely free, and, despite the complex’s condition, the reception is pretty good.”

Remilia smiled at him. “Thanks.”

She then reached into her white ruffled shoulder bag and grabbed her Rotom Pokèdex by its long antenna, interrupting it from its sleep.

“You sure do how to disrupt a mon’zzzzzz beauty sleep, ya know?!” Rotom buzzed in protest.”

“Quiet, Rotom, or the other neighbors will hear you!” Remilia chastised it in a normal voice. “Can you please connect yourself to the Wi-Fi here?”

“Iz there a pazzword, zzzt?”

“No, no there isn’t,” Heero answered for her.

“Good then, zzzt!”

Rotom’s eyes suddenly went blank and its screen changed to white with a blue Wi-Fi symbol slowly flashing repeatedly with the text below it: “Searching for Wi-Fi; Please wait…”

After a few seconds, Rotom was able to connect to a wireless network called “Hyaku-Shiki.” “You’re all set up, zzzt!”

“Thanks,” said Remilia, both to Rotom and to Heero, as she took her possessed Pokèdex from the air and onto her lap, bringing it closer to her buxom as she brought her knees and feet up. Just as she was about to get herself comfortable however, Heero asked her on what to do with the garbage bag full of Zero’s fur.

“Typically, I would keep it in storage after I give Zero a good brushing,” Remilia replied. “I more or less use it as cotton balls, though I’m thinking about selling it online to other regions to weave as a yarn. I hear there’s a region north of Galar that uses Absol’s shedded fur as yarn, next to Wooloo and Mareep.”

Heero tilted his head slightly. “Is Wooloo a sheep Pokèmon?”

“Yeah, it is. Compared to the Mareep line, though, Wooloo’s a Normal-type. Although I sometimes wish it was Normal/Fairy because it’s fluffy as a Mareep and Altaria combined. Did you know that I read that Wooloo’s wool is a little cheaper than a Mareep’s wool because it doesn’t take as much time to wet-press all the static electricity out of Mareep’s wool to spin it into a yarn?”

The microwave suddenly beeped from the kitchen before Heero could even answer, startling Remilia as well. The Wing Zero pilot then walked to the kitchen with the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer following suit, putting Rotom down on the couch for the time being.

Remilia’s mouth began watering as soon as Heero took out the leftovers one plate at a time and placed them on the wooden dining table, then placed them in front of her and himself. Remilia wasted no time eating up the rice-and-omelette leftovers, and swiftly ate them up in just a matter of minutes, which brought back Heero’s worry about what she normally eats.

Their leftovers meal done, Heero gathered up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink, intending to wash them, while Remilia went back to the living room to get back to her Rotom Dex, intending to alleviate her boredom with it. With the dishes finally clean and let to dry for a bit, Heero went back to his bedroom and opened and started up his laptop computer, his thoughts going back to the OZ hangar base Remilia talked about earlier today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

♫♩*~The Music Box Lullaby - Paul Collier~*♫♩

True to Heero’s prediction, there was a thick blanket of snow that had accumulated since he and Remilia went back to his apartment after their outing. This, however, did not deter Remilia in the slightest as she looked out the front passenger seat window, in awe of the snow that had fallen and drinking in the beautiful soft, fluffy sight. She could barely wait to play and roll around in the snow with Heero; it’ll be like playing with her late father again, just like old times (sans the fact that Heero is, in her words, “an emotionless stoic with an edge streak bigger than Gladion’s”).

Heero parked his car onto the snow-covered gravel and turned off the engine, Remilia just bursting out at the same time he had done so. Letting out an irritated sigh, Heero got out of the car and locked it, and ran after her into the outskirts of the forest she was running towards. 

Sure enough, the former Gundam pilot caught up with his pink-haired Trainer friend laying on the soft snow making snow angels along with Rotom, who just wanted to come along and play on the condition that it makes itself scarce if it gets seen by someone other than Heero or Remilia. 

“Don’t go running off like that,” Heero chided her as soon as he got within less than two feet of her.

Remilia giggled and sat herself up as soon as she finished her snow angel. “Sorry! It’s been too long since I’ve even touched snow.”

Heero made a small grunt in response.

Careful not to ruin her perfectly good snow angel, Remilia slowly hoisted herself up and hopped out of the angel’s “dress.” “Come on, make a snow angel!”

Heero frowned slightly. “Like you did?”

“Yeah! All you have to do is lay down and drag your arms and legs up and down.”

Heero slowly laid himself on the soft snowy blanket and did as Remilia instructed him to, although deep down, he did feel a little silly doing this in front of her.

Remilia bent her hips downward almost ninety degrees as she watched his progress. “Did you get to play in the snow a lot with your parents when you were little?”

Heero immediately stopped making his own angel when asked that question.

Remilia then suddenly realized her own insensitivity. “Uh, er… B-before they… you know…”

“...No.”

Remilia’s bright blue eyes widened. “Wai-- No?”

Heero stood himself up, dusting off the snow from his rump and legs and a little bit off of his back. “I only lived up in the colonies, so there wasn’t any snow or cold, for that matter. Although we do have something similar to snow, but it only functions as a fire retardant.”

Remilia made a worried expression. Then she changed it back to happy. “Well, you should be grateful that you get to play in the snow now!”

Heero looked down to the ground. “Maybe…”

Remilia frowned at Heero’s lack of enthusiasm. She’s pretty much had it by now with his lack of responses and facial expressions  _ and  _ emotion, so she hatched up a plan in her head.

She reached into her fanny pack and released Nori--who’s all dolled up for winter, wearing a pastel green crochet cap with two little holes for her antennae, and white and raspberry-striped knitted scarf, knitted tan mittens and knitted green booties--and together, along with Rotom, they ran ahead of Heero.

This caught Heero’s attention, just like Remilia planned, and he ran after the three. He didn’t want them to get lost, otherwise they might not find their way back to the car in the gravel lot.

Remilia ducked behind an evergreen tree with Rotom and Nori following suit. Remilia placed a finger to her lips to tell them to keep quiet (Rotom especially), and she bent down to gather a small mound of snow to create a snowball. Nori used her Psychic move to lift the same amount of snow Remilia had, but with three balls instead of one, all surrounded by a light blue aura.

Meanwhile, Heero had lost sight of Remilia and called out her name. There’s no response. Heero’s already starting to grow irritated, and worried. She’s going to develop hypothermia eventually if this keeps up.

Suddenly, he gets attacked by a blob of snow. He looked around the evergreen forest, wondering if it was Remilia who did that. Well, since there’s nobody else but him, her and her Pokèmon and Rotom, Remilia would be his logical option.

Heero’s shoulder gets suddenly pelted by another snowball, this time from the other side. Ultimately deciding to get even, he kneeled down and made a few snowballs, and prepared himself for the next incoming attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remilia throwing another snowball at him, but he was able to throw one at her, right in the face, while her own snowball didn’t go very far. 

Remilia sputtered and dropped her snowballs to wipe her face of the snow, looking surprised and angry at the same time.

Both corners of Heero’s lips curled into a smirk, holding one snowball haughtily. “Target: destroyed.”

Pleased to see that she got to see some form of emotion from Heero, Remilia replied just a smugly, “Not quite, I’m afraid.”

Suddenly, Heero gets attacked from behind by a barrage of snowballs. He turned around fast to see Nori surrounded by around a dozen snowballs thanks to her psychokinesis, with her red eyes glowing blue.

Realizing he’s already outflanked, Heero holds his hands up in surrender; Remilia then commands Nori to drop the snowballs to the ground, her glowing blue eyes returning back to red, and she flies back to her master. Remilia wraps her arms around the Butterfly Pokèmon and nuzzles it, saying her congratulations to her. Heero couldn’t help but stare at Nori in resentment. Now he knows how Wufei feels when he became outmatched by Nori back on Ula’ula Island.

“Did you make the winter gear for your Butterfree by yourself?” Heero asked.

Remilia stopped her nuzzling of Nori and looked at him. “Nope. I had someone do it for me. Although I do admit that I have been getting into knitting as of late…” Suddenly she held Nori out to Heero. “Don’t you think she looks cute in her winter gear?”

Heero simply stared at the Butterfly Pokèmon. Nori stared back, but it’s hard to tell with her usual bug eyes. The hat, the mittens, the booties and the scarf… Well, it’s safe to say that Heero does agree with Remilia that Nori does in fact look adorable in her winter gear.

“Heero~” Remilia said his name, almost whining.

“Yes,” he finally replied, monotonously. “Nori does look cute in her winter gear.”

Remilia couldn’t help but beam (although from Heero’s perspective, it looked like one of Duo’s stupid grins). She lets Nori go so she can flutter her wings again and said. “Let’s go and build a snowman!”

“A what?” Heero wasn’t sure if he heard her correctly.

The pink-haired Pokèmon frowned at him slightly. “Snow-man! You know, a funny little snow person!”

“Okay, okay, fine, let’s go and make a snowman, then,” Heero relented, not wanting to suffer through another bout of Remilia’s pouting and whining.

Remilia beamed again. “Let’s go~” She ran towards a spot away from their position with Nori following her and started to create a mound of snow.

Heero let out a long sigh.  _ This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear… _ He then walked up to where Nori and Remilia are, the latter of which is creating a large snowball with Nori’s help which grew to the size of a volleyball. Getting the gist of it, the Wing Zero pilot kneeled down to the snow and gathered up his own mound of snow, eventually creating a large ball and patting it down to a perfect spherical shape. 

Remilia, meanwhile, started rolling the large ball around, gathering more snow to make it bigger, eventually getting heavier, so she had to rely on Nori’s Psychic to get it moving back to its original position where it was created from a simple mound. Heero did the same, with more ease thanks to his natural super strength, and eventually, both of their balls are the exact same size and shape.

Remilia then creates another ball of snow from the same method she had used and with Nori’s help yet again, she lifted the large ball and placed it on top of the larger ball, molding them both so the ball of snow wouldn’t fall off. Heero did the exact same.

Letting out a large amount of air trapped within her lungs due to the hard work she’s been doing, Remilia takes out her Quick Ball from her fanny pack and releases Emil, her Alolan Sandslash.

Heero looked at her quizzically at this action. “Why did you take out your Sandslash?”

“To gather some additional materials,” Remilia replied as she turned to look at him.

She then ordered Emil to get some bark from a nearby pine tree. Complying, Emil scraped off the pine bark with his long sharp claws, managing to get pieces of varying length, size and width. He gathered up the bark pieces in his arms and brought them over to his Trainer, the latter thanking him for the pieces he scraped off, and set them into a small pile.

Remilia then began sculpting and molding the second-largest snowball into something which Heero thinks is familiar. With her fingers and extra snow, she was able to mold the large ball into what Heero can easily identify as a Gundam head. She took two fat pieces of the pine bark and carefully inserted them into either side of the head. Next she took four nearby twigs and inserted them in a few different angles. It then dawned on Heero that Remilia was making a snowman of Wing Gundam Zero, but without the angel wings.

Making some small final adjustments to her own snowman, the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer stood herself straight and planted her hands on her hips, admiring her recent handiwork. Heero simply stared at it curiously, and in amazement. Did she really like his Gundam so much that she wanted to make a snowman out of it?

Remilia then turned around to look at what Heero had done with his own snowman, which he actually didn’t. Her proud expression fell. “You didn’t-- Come on, Heero, where’s your creativity here?”

For the first time in his life, Heero didn’t know what to say, much less how to answer that question.

Remilia made a single pace towards him and bent down to face him eye-to-eye (and Heero was grateful that she was wearing her crochet poncho so that he wouldn’t have to look at her large breasts accentuated by her upper arms, even though she was wearing a sweater, which happens to be somewhat form-fitting). “It doesn’t have to be like the snowman I made, Heero. It can be something simple, like a standard snowman. You can just borrow my pile of pine bark, since I’m already done with it anyway.”

Heero stood himself up straight. “I guess I’ll take you up on your offer.” He then went to Remilia’s little pine bark pile and gathered all of it in his arms before returning to his currently blank snowman. He sits himself down in the snow and proceeds to snap off some small pieces for his snowman.

“You know, you can use your fingers to make a face,” Remilia suggested. “And you can use the bark to make for eyebrows or even ears.”

Heero did as Remilia had said and placed the pieces of bark he snapped off to simulate eyebrows and ears. He even placed the longer and thinner pieces of pine bark between the eyes and mouth he had made to make a long nose.

Remilia giggled as she saw what her friend made with his own snowman.

Heero looked at her somewhat despondently. “You hate it.”

Remilia stopped her giggling. “No, I like it because it looks so silly!”

“But it’s not like your own snowman; you even modelled it after Wing Zero.”

“If you made it exactly like mine, I would call it plagiarism. Besides, Wing Zero’s very pretty anyway, so I had to make a snowman out of it. Oh, yeah! Rotom?”

Rotom got up from the snowy ground (making snow angels, apparently) as soon as it heard its name. “What, what izzz it?” It looked at the snowmen Heero and Remilia made. “OMG, you made snowmen, zzt? And you got Heero to do it! And here I thought that guy was ultra-emo with that choco-mop he calls hair, zzzt!”

Heero looked down to the snowy ground. “Rotom, be nice,” Remilia chastised it, even though she knows it was kind of true. “What I want you is to take a picture of me and Heero with our snowmen.”

“And pozt ‘em online?”

“No, otherwise people would start asking questions of why Alola has a pine forest or something,” Remilia replied.

Then she got herself into a position next to her Wing Zero snowman, and told Emil to stand right next to it opposite of her and Nori to put herself in her arms. “Ready!”

Rotom opened the camera app and took a few pictures of the group. Remilia then told Heero that it’s his turn to have his picture taken.

“I’m… not sure,” Heero said apprehensively, almost shyly.

“Oh, come on, Heero, a few pictures ain’t gonna do any harm,” Remilia encouraged. “I won’t post them on the internet, I promise. And I’ll make sure Rotom promises the same thing.” She said her last sentence almost coldly, making sure that Rotom understands perfectly.

“Come on, choco-top, get in pozzition, zzzzt!”

_ “Choco-top?” _ Heero was bewildered at the nickname, but nevertheless got into a sitting position different from Remilia’s and posed for the Rotom’s camera. Rotom took a couple pictures compared with Remilia’s and floated over to her so that she could look at them. He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the hellish nightmare of having his pictures taken is over. Though this was for Remilia’s sake, as she wanted to preserve the memory of making snowmen with him, so… Maybe making snowmen with her wasn’t so bad. Maybe he could ask her to print out the pictures of him and Remilia with their snowmen as keepsakes.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up; someone is likely approaching him and Remilia both, but who? “Remilia, return your Pokèmon to their balls right now.”

Remilia looked up to face him. “Huh?”

“I said get them back inside your balls immediately.”

“What? Why?”

“Somebody is there and they might see them.”

Remilia felt her heart sink no sooner than Heero saying those words. She then returned Emil and Nori back to their respective Pokè Balls and told Rotom to get back inside her bag, parroting the words Heero had spoken to her, the latter complying promptly.

She gets up on her feet and dusts of the snow from her dark gray leggings as best she could, suddenly feeling a little cold again, but ignoring that sensation. She looked up to the entrance of the forest and her eyes widened. Heero was right, there was a figure at the entrance. What’s more, the figure is actually  _ waving _ at them!

Heero became the first to take off, Remilia--though confused--pursued after him, even with the slightly thick blanket of snow. The back of her mind wondered if that figure saw her Pokèmon and Rotom, if he or she ever did, praying to Arceus that he or she did not.

♫♩*~No BGM~*♫♩

After going back to the entrance of the forest, the figure came into a better view in their visions. To Remilia’s surprise, and confusion, it was a man; an elderly man with a thick gray mustache and with gray eyebrows so thick she could barely see his eyes, wearing a warm grayish-taupe woolly trench coat, black gloves, a warm gray scarf and a gray homburg hat. She looked down to a pastel pink object in his hands. Is it a book? Maybe a journal? A diary?

“Pagan…” Heero spoke softly, his tone coated in familiarity. Remilia looked at him in confusion.

“Master Yuy,” the old man named Pagan greeted back. “I’m glad you were able to get here after receiving my message.”

“About that…” Heero crossed his arms together. “I’m still wondering how you were able to get a hold of me.”

“Huh? What?” Remilia spoke softly, still wondering how did Heero and this old man know each other.

“A young lad named Duo Maxwell had attempted to contact Miss Relena a few days ago, though I told him that she was unavailable,” Pagan began explaining. “He had asked me if she was all right, and I said that Miss Relena had been behaving rather strangely ever since you had disappeared.”

_ Behaving strangely…? _ Heero and Remilia thought in perfect synchrony. The former frowned slightly. A small twinge of guilt nipped at him, almost blaming himself for Relena’s apparent misery.

Pagan continued, “He was able to give me your current contact information and location earlier today, that was how I was able to get hold of you before you left.”

“Explains why Heero took so long to get himself ready in his room,” Remilia mumbled.

Both she and Heero looked at the pastel pink object bundled by Pagan’s arms at the same time. Did this belong to Relena? What reason does he have to bring this over to them (well, Heero, in particular)?

“What’s this in your arms?” Heero had asked before Remilia got the chance to.

Pagan held out the pink object. “This is Miss Relena’s diary.”

Heero took the diary and examined the cover. “Surprised that she didn’t snap your head off for stealing it,” Remilia spoke.

“Quite literally, if she was in her room,” Pagan replied.

Remilia couldn’t help but laugh. “She’s a spitfire, huh? I can like, sooo relate.”

Pagan remained silent.

Remilia frowned. “What?”

“I dearly wish I could say I was joking.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well…” Pagan sighed softly. “I believe it’s better if you read her diary and see for yourself.”

Heero complied and opened the cover. Relena’s handwriting looks so pristine and elegant given her royal upbringing. Remilia peered over his left bicep to take a closer look. Both of them looked at the pages Heero slowly flipped through. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, other than the huge gap between mid-April to the end of December. Heero landed on the page with the date written as Jan-3-AC196, with the words “glass jellyfish” catching his and Remilia’s attention. Remilia grabbed one end of the diary so she could take a look at the entry for herself.

_ “Today was really strange. While I was taking a walk in the garden, I saw what looked like a white porcelain-and-glass jellyfish literally wandering around in there. I genuinely thought I was going crazy from Heero suddenly disappearing after destroying Libra until I approached it. Either I startled it, or it might have sensed that I was coming, but that jellyfish suddenly grabbed me and placed itself over my head, plunging something in my neck, almost like someone is stabbing needles into my scalp. Thankfully, I was able to push it away from me, and I ran back into the mansion to treat the bleeding wounds. To my surprise, that jellyfish didn’t chase me. In fact, when I looked out the window to my garden after I treated my neck wounds, it looked like it was frightened, huddled in a scared position. I wasn’t really sure if it could even see me through the window; I just ducked away and went back to my bedroom, feeling a headache coming on.” _

Heero and Remilia looked at each other worriedly. Both of them are thinking exactly what either or them are thinking. The ex-Gundam pilot turned the page, with the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer catching it with her thumb. The entry date reads Jan-8-AC196. 

_ “My headache is finally gone after having to endure four days of it. I don’t even know how to describe today… I was snappy towards my staff, Pagan, even, plus the other politicians. To be honest I actually feel bad about doing all that… _

_ Something has to be wrong with me, I just know it. Being snappy, constant headaches, restlessness… Could it be PMS? No; no, what I’m feeling isn’t as simple as that. Even my handwriting is slightly off. My brain’s been flooding with nothing but overwhelming emotions and and Heero. I need help.” _

Heero and Remilia looked at each other worriedly again, both wondering if they should continue reading. Remilia took in a shaking breath and tugged on her end of the book to make Heero continue. This entry date reads Jan-9 but without the current year (with Remilia catching a strange smell from the page).

♫♩*~Okay Everyone! (Yuri ver. 2)~*♫♩

_ “I masturbated for the first time ever. It was exhilarating. The idea of Heero fucking me was too much for me to handle, but I don’t care. I left a memento of that occasion below.” _

Remilia sniffed again, and let out a disgusted cry when she saw the stain of Relena’s “activity.” Even Heero looked disturbed and disgusted. 

Suppressing a shudder, Remilia silently begged Heero to flip the page over, dreading over what the next entry might be, not caring about it at the same time.

Heero studied her facial expression for a couple seconds and complied. This newest entry doesn’t have a date written down, which is already making Remilia feeling worse by the second (but at this point, she no longer cares).

_ “Theydon’t wantme as VFManymore. TheysayImcrazy, assaulted them. I’m crazyfor Heero. They don’tunderstand. I’m happy. Theyrebingassholes.” _

_ Good Arceus… _ Remilia thought. This diary entry was even worse; Relena’s handwriting is deranged, not even Heero could make out the rest of the words other than the few sentences that he can easily read.

The next entry was unbelievable; just like the last one, there’s no written date. It was just “Heero” and “Where is Heero?” or some variation thereof written again and again. Actually,  _ scribbled haphazardly _ would be more accurate; everything about this page is so ineligible. 

Heero turned another page with Remilia catching it with her thumb. Like the last two, no entry date; strangely, this one’s a lot cleaner, but it looks so forced.

_ “He’s here. He finally came home. He gave me a yellow rose. I took him to my room and we had sex. Again and again. He doesn’t mind. We’re finally together again. I’m so happy right now. Heero makes me happy. He destroys anybody that will interfere with our happiness. I’ll vow to do the same. I love him. He loves me. Anyone who objects will BLEED.” _

Remilia is at a total loss for words on what she just read. She didn’t even notice Heero taking the diary whole and closed it. “How long has this been going on?” Heero asked Pagan.

“I’m not sure, Master Yuy,” Pagan replied honestly. “I could only speculate that this has been happening for the past couple of weeks.”

“Is that creature still with Relena?” Remilia was glad that Heero asked for her; she’s still reeling from the last few crazy entries, thoughts rushing within her mind, trying not to panic. If that “glass jellyfish” really is what she and Heero thinks it is… Arceus knows what’s going to happen if it is still roaming around in the Earth Sphere.

“I’m strongly certain it is. In fact, she was cooped up in her bedroom with that creature--which I should mention looks almost exactly like you--so it should still be there.”

Heero took a glance at Remilia. She was breathing heavily, her breaths fogged up from the cold air, and her facial expression looked unsure, fearful. He places his large hand on her shoulder--which caught her attention--and bent down slightly to bring himself closer to her.

“Remilia,” he whispered to her. She could feel the slight tickles from her breath despite the moderate distance. “You’re coming with me along with Pagan to Relena’s place, alright?”

“I was just gonna do that anyway,” Remilia rebutted after finding her voice. “It’s not like I was scared or anything.”  _ Well, actually, I was, but not for the reasons you think. _

Heero nodded. “Good.” She lightly patted her shoulder and looked back to Pagan. “She’s coming along with us, Pagan. She has some knowledge about the creature Relena spoke about.”

Pagan looked at her slightly skeptically. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” replied Remilia. “I also need to come along to confirm my suspicions about Relena’s current condition.”

Pagan nodded after a second. “Right. Thank you both. Come with me, please.”

♫♩*~Richard and Hermann’s Appearance - Xenosaga Episode III~*♫♩

The three of them exited out of the forest, with Remilia starting to shiver, the cold finally officially catching up to her. Heero wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer to him so that she could get his body heat to keep her warm. They finally arrived at the gravel parking lot, with Heero and Remilia getting into Heero’s own car with Pagan getting into a different, old-school limousine with someone else as the driver. Even with the heat on high in Heero’s car, Remilia still couldn’t help but feel cold. It might be contributed to the snow melting on her clothes, even though she was wearing double layers, but Relena’s diary entries, her suspicions about this… It was starting to overwhelm her.

_ Stop it, _ she chastised herself.  _ You’re being pathetic. This is no time to act like a wimp. You got to formulate a plan first. _

“Remilia.”

Remilia jumped a little and snapped her head to Heero who said her name. “Huh?”

“There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Th-that’s not it.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Remilia paused tensely. “M… Maybe I am, but not for the reasons you think.”

Heero briefly looked at her curiously, but still maintained his focus on the road and the vehicle in front leading him.

Remilia took in a few heavy breaths before speaking. “Remember back on the Vast Poni Canyon at the Altar of Light, where I said that the Ultra Wormholes might have opened somewhere else and that your world is probably no exception?”

Something flashed in Heero eyes and he recalled. “So you’re saying that an Ultra Beast came here through a wormhole? The beast that might be with Relena right now?”

“Yeah. That’s what I was afraid of.”  _ And a few other things wholly related to that.  _

Heero swallowed, thinking of what to say next. Then he took his right hand off the wheel and took Remilia’s gloved hand into his, surprising her. “Wha…?”

“Remilia… I don’t know if this would make you feel better in any way… but I know you can do this. I believe in you. If anybody could get that Ultra Beast, it’s you.”

Hearing those words coming from Heero’s mouth made Remilia relax, relieving her of her fear and anxiety. She couldn’t help but smile at him and nod. “Thanks.”

Heero then lets go of her hand and focuses on his driving once more. It had started to snow again, very lightly. Remilia looked out the window. It was starting to become dark. Snowfall during dusk and dawn is very beautiful. But with the way things are going right now… the ambience of the background looked and felt ominous. Remilia once had a dream close to a year ago that she was in her old house, in the dead of night, where there was snow everywhere. When she looked out the window, all she saw was a field of fire. Whether it was a forest fire or something else, she didn’t know; as the scenery of white fading to a cool gray zipped by the passenger-side window, she briefly wondered if she could see any flames, small or large, regardless if they’re actually there. 

Remilia then focused her attention to the front windshield, staring at the blur of the taillights. Heero’s words of encouragement echoed and reverberated back and forth back through her head. The rest of the drive went by in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relena's crazy diary entry? I got the idea from Yuri's poems in Doki Doki Literature Club.
> 
> Also, I got the idea of Remi and Heero making Gundam snowmen from the official Gundam Wing artwork, with Wufei building a snow man of Altron (or was it Shenglong?) Gundam.


	5. White Porcelain Doll

Chapter 5 - White Porcelain Doll

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Relena's Mansion, Interior~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Richard and Hermann's Appearance - Xenosaga Episode III~*

Pagan led them through the front door, taking off his outdoor winter gear and hanging them on a nearby coat hanger. "Miss Relena could still be in her room. I will lead you there."

_ That means that Ultra Beast might still be with her, _ Heero thought.

"Hold on," Remilia said to Pagan. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

Heero looked at her quizzically. "Down the right wing where the dining room is," Pagain replied. "You would have to go through the dining room in order to get there."

"Thanks." Remilia went to where Pagan had directed her before Heero called to her.

"Remilia! Where do you think you're going?"

Remilia turned her head back. "To get some materials!"

"Now? At a time like this?"

"Where can I meet you guys, the second floor?"

"The second floor in the left wing, on the first right," Pagan replied politely. "That is where Miss Relena's bedroom is."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." And with that, Remilia disappeared into the right wing before Heero could even stop her. He hopes she knows what she is doing, whatever she's got planned in her head.

"Master Yuy, if you will follow me, please," Pagan called to his attention.

Heero turned around to face him. "Right. Lead the way."

Meanwhile, Remilia was able to find her way into the dining room. She looked around the place, and seeing that there's no one there, she headed to the kitchen, praying that there's nobody else there as well. As soon as she arrived in the kitchen, her prayers are apparently answered.

She then opened up her Gorebyss fanny pack and released Nori from her Pokè Ball, hoping that no one hears the sound of her ball releasing. "Search for a small container and a lid, Nori. I'll start with the bottom cabinets."

Nori fluttered to the first cabinet cupboard and physically opened the door to look around for something that looked like what her Trainer described, while the latter searched around the bottommost cabinets, doing the same. After a few minutes, Remilia found a small glass container with a matching lid and placed them next to the table put Nori's Sleep Powder in, for Relena emerging from her room and the Ultra Beast along with her (since Relena is currently mentally unstable, this is the only way to get some of her blood).

Letting out a sigh, Remilia got back up and stretched briefly, with Nori fluttering up to her master. She ordered her to use Sleep Powder, then use Psychic to gather up all the powder and place it into the glass container, moving a good distance away from her so that she wouldn't accidentally breathe it in.

The Butterfly Pokèmon released the green powder from her wings all over the kitchen, and then used her psychokinesis to gather up all of the powder into the size of a tennis ball, gently placing the powder into the container.

Pleased with the amount of Sleep Powder, Remilia thanked Nori for her assistance and returned her to her Pokè Ball and placed it back into her fanny pack. She then takes the container and runs out the kitchen and dining room to meet up with Pagan and Heero on the second floor.

Remilia was able to get to the location of where Heero and Pagan should be and rushed up towards them to meet them. Heero noticed her approaching and sternly asked her. "What were you in the kitchen for?"

Remilia showed him the container of Nori's Sleep Powder, which is green in color. Heero raised a brow, perplexed. Meanwhile, Pagan gently knocks on what Remilia and Heero is going to assume is Relena's bedroom door. Both of them held their breaths in anticipation. As soon as Relena emerges, Remilia's going to set her plan in motion. It's the only way to cure her of her mental instability and catch that Ultra Beast, though that comes after.

"Miss Relena," Pagan said gently. "Someone is here to see you."

There was a heavy silence. Is Relena sleeping? Heero slowly approached the door and grabbed the brass knob. Taking a breath, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door at the same pace. No sooner did he open the door that something white and blue suddenly entered his vision, startling him and causing him to immediately step back.

Curious at what might have startled Heero, Remilia slowly approached the white figure. Is it a ghost? No, it looks way too opaque and smooth to be one. This strange figure didn't even react. Remilia slowly placed her fingers on the door and very gently and slowly pushed it further open. She could almost feel her heart leap up her throat when she saw that figure before her.

It was… a milky white, almost porcelain, doppelgänger of Heero. Remilia backed up a pace, feeling her legs become jelly at the sight, but she forced herself to keep standing.

Heero looks clearly shocked as well, also Pagan.  _ That… That's me, _ he thought.  _ So that's what Relena meant when she said "he…" _

The Heero doppelgänger tilted its head in curiosity. Neither Heero nor Remilia could sense any malice emanating from it. In fact, this doppelgänger… is innocent in a somewhat ominous way. Remilia's more than sure what the doppelgänger really is now. There's literally no mistake. She hid the knife behind her, only making the glass containers visible to the Heero doppelgänger.

"Heero?" an emotionless feminine voice said in the darkness of Relena's room. "Who is outside?"

A figure slightly taller than Remilia emerged right next to the Heero doppelgänger. A chill ran through Remilia's spine as she looked at her, Heero almost similarly.

Heero is having a hard time registering what was before him. Relena looked a lot worse than he once thought. Her skin was pale, her once luxurious and beautiful golden hair was strewn and tangled, sticking out in some places, and she is only clad in her pink bra and panties with one bra strap off her shoulder. Her expression looked like she's away in a far-off place, but at the same time, she's fully in the present. Her pale lips were slightly parted, signifying that her breathing is a little labored.

"...Who are you…?" Relena asked softly, but emotionlessly.

"Relena, it's me," Heero replied quietly, despite being taken aback by that question. "Heero Yuy. The real one."

"Go away… Heero and I are happy together."

"Relena, that creature beside you is just a doppelgänger. That's not the real me. I am the real me, right in front of you."

"Go away… leave us alone. We're happy together."

"That thing is an Ultra Beast. It definitely did this to you."

Relena started to shiver. "Go away."

"Relena, please." Heero took a step towards her. "We're trying to help you."

*~Anxiety - Senses Circuit~*

Suddenly, the Heero doppelgänger's arm transformed into a blade and attempted to slash at the real Heero, but he was able to get out of the way just in time. Meanwhile, Remilia seized the opportunity and quickly opened up the container containing Nori's Sleep Powder. She poured a generous amount of it into her gloved palm and yelled at Heero and Pagan, "Cover your faces, quick!" and threw the Sleep Powder at both the Heero doppelgänger and Relena.

Both Heero and Pagan did as told so they wouldn't accidentally breathe in the Sleep Powder. Relena began coughing as soon as the powder came into contact with her, while the Heero doppelgänger fell to its knees, the bladed arm returning to normal. The Heero doppelgänger slouched and laid on the red carpet floor unconscious. Relena, however, seems to be unaffected and looked at Remilia ferociously. She was about to lunge towards her, ready to attack, but Remilia threw the remaining Sleep Powder at her, which actually did the job, and Relena collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Made certain that she did not breathe in any of the powder, nor did not let any of it fall onto her bare skin, Remilia placed the lid back on.

*~Fateful (ver. 1) - Puella Magi Madoka Magica~*

Heero, Pagan and Remilia gathered around Relena's unconscious body. The pink-haired girl ordered them to get the Heero doppelgänger outside.

The two of them complied verbally, and Heero then bends down and lifts the doppelgänger Ultra Beast by the armpit and swings its arm around his shoulder. Despite being made of glass or porcelain, it is surprisingly light. Pagan brought himself underneath the doppelgänger's other arm and both of them carried it downstairs to outside.

Remilia silently thanked Heero a great many times over in his effort to keep Pagan oblivious to what is really going on; the last thing both of them need is for him and the rest of the Earth Sphere to suddenly know about the Ultra Beasts'-and consequently the Ultra Wormholes'-existence. That is something that she'd rather not think about, and she won't waste time doing it, either.

Remilia got onto her knees and split Relena's hair down the middle to look for entry wounds. Though it was a little dark, she was easily able to see a dark vermilion, almost black, speck where Relena's hairline would start. She could also see a faint bruise forming, leading her to connect this with Relena's diary entry of her struggling to get out of that Ultra Beast's grasp. 

"Miss Remilia, what are you doing?" Pagan asked as he and Heero returned from doing their task.

The Pokèmon Champion gets back up on her feet. "Checking for any possible injuries. She's got a bruise forming on her neck."

Heero tightened his lips slightly.

"I know someone who can easily cure her mental instability." She very briefly looked at Pagan. "Unfortunately, all that information is classified, so I'm not really allowed to say anything, especially when that info could fall onto the wrong ears."

Heero relaxed his look on her, but still kept the intensity in his sapphire blue eyes.  _ That "someone" she said just now… _ he began to think.  _ Does she mean Wicke? _

Letting out a soft sigh, Heero slowly approached Relena's unconscious body and scooped her up in his arms bridal-style. Remilia noticed this action.  _ Well, at least it's better than leaving her out in the hallway, _ she thought. Awhile, Heero had carried the unconscious Relena back to her bed, whose sheets had been rumpled and messy from her, um… "activities." Reluctantly, he used one arm to pull over the warm thick covers, and tucked her in under them. Deep down, Heero actually liked Relena being in his arms. She had changed him. She made him feel things he thought he was incapable of feeling, but yet to understand. To see her in this broken state like this… It made his heart start to tear, though he didn't know why.

He sighed yet again. Relena might not remember what she had done while conscious and insane once she wakes up; she could get upset and embarrassed over her behavior. Heero can provide her some comfort; Remilia will take care of the rest for him… for her.

Heero swiftly left the room to meet up with Remilia and Pagan, who was waiting for him. "Remilia, let's go."

"Right." Remilia looked at Pagan.

"What of Miss Relena when she wakes up?" he asked her and Heero both.

"Tie her down to her bed if you have to," Remilia replied as-matter-of-factly, which earned her a death glare from Heero. She, however, was not fazed in the slightest. "It's so that she couldn't hurt herself or any other people."

Heero mentally forced himself to hold his tongue. He trusts her, she knows what she is doing. They are going to Wicke and Aether Paradise, and together they will fix this.

Remilia faced Pagan again. "Thanks for your help, Pagan. We appreciate it lots."

"Don't mention it, Miss Remilia," Pagan replied warmly. "It is all for Miss Relena's sake, after all."

"We won't be long, promise."

And with that, Remilia and Heero left the mansion and back into Heero's car. It was still snowing lightly, so they would have no trouble driving, even though it's darker than it once was. As soon as they got into the vehicle, Remilia dug Rotom out, who was complaining about how hot it is in her bag. Remilia told it to be quiet and turn its screen brightness to its lowest, and it did just that while Heero started the engine and drove off from the property.

"Activate your radar for Nebby," Remilia then ordered. "She should still be somewhere in the field that we emerged from."

"Sure thing, zzzt!" Rotom's face screen immediately changed to a radar specifically designed to detect some Ultra Wormhole residue, courtesy of the Aether Foundation. In this case, Rotom can easily detect Lunala due to its ability to create Ultra Wormholes and essentially function as such.

"Nebby is Lunala's nickname, right?" Heero had asked her while he was driving.

Remilia looked at him. "Yeah, it's a nickname Lillie gave her while she was still a Cosmog."

The drive stretched on for what both of them felt like an eternity, not counting having to go through the city yet again to get to a spot closest to Lunala's location, according to the radar blips on Rotom. Remilia did say that she and Rotom did appear in an empty grass field yesterday, then into a forest very far from it and then the road where the beach is.

After close to an hour of driving around, Heero was finally able to find a spot nearest to the forest as possible and shut off the engine. Both he and Remilia got out of his car, but Remilia instantly started shivering upon getting into contact with the winter air. Because it was already dusk, it was even colder than before. Fortunately, Heero immediately took notice of this and wrapped his arms around her from behind so that she could get his body heat, and she instantly stopped shivering.

"If my hunch is right," Heero began. "You and Rotom emerged from the forest to the beast farther down the spot you did that we drove past." He pointed at the direction behind him. "According to you, that particular spot was on your left, correct?"

"Yeah," Remilia replied. "I also said that before I did, I only went straight into the forest for a good while, which is in the same direction as that wrecked Taurus. The OZ hangar base was right behind it."

"Then it would mean the base would have to be between south and southeast from where the Taurus once was. In order to enter the base, you would have to go westward, which would mean that you did arrive at the spot near the forest; you were just far enough away from it to not see it."

Remilia thought for a moment. It did make sense now that Heero had said it.

"We've got no time to waste," said Heero. "We need to find Lunala and get to Aether Paradise immediately."

"Yeah, definitely," Remilia greed.

The two then traversed up the snow-covered slope with Rotom leading the way. Remilia, in the meanwhile, was praying to Arceus that what Heero had said was right. Of course he is, he is a Gundam pilot, after all; there's no way that he would be wrong! Heero had faith in her, and she had faith in him. They can do this together, no prob!

During their journey, Remilia became stuck in the thick snow a few times over. She had no idea that it would snow that heavily in this particular area. It got so bad that Heero had to offer to carry her on his to help with that, which she immediately took him up on. Besides, at least she still gets access to his body heat, so it's a win-win for her.

Finally, after navigating their way through the snowy forest for an hour and a half, Rotom's blips finally reached their fastest. Lunala has to be here somewhere.

"Nebby!" Remilia called out its nickname. "I'm right here! And I've brought someone with me, too!"

Lunala's silhouette immediately became known, and its true form revealed itself. It's no longer in its Full Moon Phase. " _ Were you hurt?" _ it asked through Remilia's head in its usual feminine voice.

"Uh-uh, no," Remilia replied as she slid off of Heero's back and onto the snowy ground. "Lunala, we need your help. Heero and I recently discovered that an Ultra Beast had arrived here in this world. And it's not just that; someone named Relena came into contact with it, and it likely infected her with its neurotoxin. It might be a Nihilego, but I can't be sure until Heero and I go to Aether Paradise and see Wicke."

" _ Nihilego?" _ Heero thought questioningly.  _ That was that doppelgänger's name? _ That's right… Remilia said that Nihilego can change its form according to its situation and/or environment. It would explain why it would take on the near-exact mirror image of him to keep Relena company… What he would like to know is  _ why _ .

Lunala floated away and above the two and got into its Full Moon Phase, its third eye appearing on its glassy forehead. A light blue ripple appears on command, and the light blue streams of light gather towards the glowing third eye, shooting out a white beam of blue light that opens the Ultra Wormhole. Getting out of its Full Moon Phase, the Moone Pokèmon immediately swoops down towards Heero and Remilia (and of course, Rotom) and gathers them in large wings, flying straight into the Ultra Wormhole and disappearing into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nihilego is constantly changing forms..."
> 
> *Nihilego still being a jellyfish all around*
> 
> Get it together, Game Freak.


	6. The Cure

Chapter 6 - The Cure

__________________________________________________________________

♫♩*No BGM*♫♩

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Aether Paradise, Alola*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero and Remilia landed onto the front entryway of the Aether Foundation courtesy of her ride Flygon, after having flown all the way from Poni. Remilia jumped off her ride Pokèmon and ran up to one of the scientists nearest to her.

“Excuse me,” she asked him. “Is Wicke here right now? Me and a friend of mine need to go see her.”

“Ms. Wicke is in the basement labs right now,” the scientist replied. “Unfortunately, I cannot take someone, or anyone like you and your friend to an authorized area, even with permission.”

Remilia growled in frustration. “But Wicke knows me! She knows I’m Alola’s Champion and--”

“Look, I don’t care what you are or if you know Wicke or vice versa, I cannot grant you access to restricted areas.”

“But this is an emergency, you have to let me talk to her and my friend also to go down to the labs!”

The scientist huffed. “What  _ kind _ of possible emergency?”

Heero then decided to step in after seeing Remilia’s arguments with the scientist are getting nowhere. He looked at him dead in the eyes, with his piercing blue eyes and said, “Remilia here is correct that there is an emergency in both of our hands. As much as we would tell you the specifics of this particular emergency, we believe it should only be for Wicke to hear.”

The scientist could only freeze at Heero piercing eyes, not really knowing what to say or do.

“We need you to call for Wicke so that she can bring us down to the labs in the basement,” Heero continued. “Now.”

The scientist shuddered a little at the way Heero had said “now.” “At-At once, sir.” He then scurries off to the interior to do the task.

“Thanks, Heero,” Remilia said to him with relief.

“You know, you really need to work on your persuasion skills,” Heero simply replied back.

Remilia reeled back a little in offense to that remark. “I succeeded in persuading you the last two times, dummy!”

“The first time you did, I let you succeed, because Duo is my friend and Lunala is simply a moon goddess that you care for like a child. The second time wasn’t any different, I had to cave to you just so you could stop pestering me to take you out when there could be Preventer agents looking for you.”

Remilia simply grew more offended and punched Heero in the chest as hard as she could. Heero flinched a little, but didn’t make a sound. “Pestering you?! I just wanted to know what your world looked like! You stupid asshole!”

“And you honestly think that pestering me would help you know about the world Duo and the others and I live in?”

Remilia pouted as she crossed her arms. “Well, my ‘pestering’ paid off in the end, did it not? I was happy that you did, you even bought me ice-cream, we built snowmen together, I had a lot of fun! Which is something  _ you _ should be glad for!”

“Yeah well…” Heero exhaled. “You still need to work on your persuasion skills.” Remilia was about to tear him a new one, but Heero spoke before she did. “You might have succeeded the last two times, this time you didn’t, because you were being stubborn and emotional.”

“You never said that about me when I wanted you to take me out to the game arcade!”

By this point, Heero was starting to get annoyed. This is already going in circles and given the current circumstances (especially since time between realities is disproportionate, especially the Gundam pilots’ and Remilia’s worlds), they really need to get going; but in order to do that, they need Wicke’s assistance.

“Remilia! Heero!” a friendly familiar voice said, stopping their argument.

Both of them turned around fast to see Wicke in front of them, greeting them with a warm and motherly smile.

“Wicke! Hi!” Remilia quickly said in an attempt to save face. “So glad you’re here!”

“Do you want me to take your poncho and coat?” Wicke asked. “The weather is a little warmer today.”

Remilia took off her ruffled shoulder bag and set it on the glossy white floor. “You have read my mind.” She then took off her crochet poncho, gloves and hat and put her bag back on and gave them to Wicke. Then she returned Flygon to the Ride Pager Pokè Ball.

Heero, who was feeling a little warm himself, took off his denim coat, scarf, gloves and fleece headband and gave them to Wicke as well. 

Bundling their winter gear in her arms, Wicke then told them, “I’ll leave these at the reception desk for when you leave.”

Remilia took note that Wicke didn’t say “when you decide to leave.” She was grateful that she understood the nature of her and Heero’s visit; and she could sense that Heero did, too.

“Thank you,” Heero said for her.

“If you two would just follow me, please.” Wicke led Heero and Remilia to the interior of Aether Paradise, briefly stopping to place their winter gear behind one of the reception desks that was vacant. The three went to a corner just down the hallway where it would give them some privacy.

“So, Remilia,” Wicke started the conversation. “Were you just stopping by Heero’s world for a visit, or…?”

“Not on purpose, actually,” Remilia confessed. “Long story short, I was looking for different places in Ultra Space to map and accidentally wound up in the Gundam pilots’ world. While doing some exploring there anyway, I got lost and freezing, so Heero picked me up and let me stay at his apartment for a little bit. I was planning on leaving after a day, but it started snowing heavily, so I got delayed.”

Heero looked at the small girl in slight disbelief at the words “lost” and “delayed.”

“But you are right here now, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but that’s because Heero and I have a bit of emergency in our hands.”

The sweater-clad woman adjusted her large pink glasses in concern. “Oh, dear. Did an Ultra Beast arrive in the pilots’ world? Or perhaps a Pokèmon got stranded there?”

“Hoping to Arceus that it’s not the case with a random Pokèmon. Wish I could say the same about Ultra Beasts…”

“Oh?”

“What Remilia is saying is that an Ultra Beast is roaming around in the Earth Sphere in my world,” Heero clarified.

Wicke adjusted her glasses again. “Oh dear, that… that does not sound good at all.”

“There’s more,” Remilia stepped in. “That Ultra Beast is Nihilego and it’s already infected someone named Regina--”

“Relena,” Heero corrected her.

“--And she thinks that Nihilego is actually Heero. It just turned into a doppelgänger him.” 

Wicke’s amber eyes widened in fear and shock as she heard the two teenagers out. “Oh… oh my… This truly is terrible. Not just for your friend and that poor Ultra Beast, but for the rest of your world as well.”

“Indeed,” said Heero solemnly. “Relena holds a special place in all of people’s hearts in the Earth Sphere and the space colonies.”

“You don’t need to exaggerate it, you know,” said Remilia. “You said you were working on an antidote for Nihilego’s neurotoxin, right, Wicke?”

The glasses-wearing woman paused before replying. “Yes. We have been.”

Heero and Remilia looked at her oddly.

“Well, I think it’s better if I showed you two instead of just talking.”

They then went to the triangular elevator where Wicke typed in a special access code. After typing in the code, the elevator went down to the basement, where the laboratories are. Remilia’s mind was instantly taken back to the time when she, Hau and Gladion went to the secret labs with Faba’s “assistance” to rescue Nebby and Lillie. Her blood heated slightly when thinking that she worried the whole time that Faba had led them into a trap.

♫♩*~amo (Schwarzwald) - per speculum aenigmate~*♫♩

Finally, they arrived at the bottommost floor of Aether Paradise. Arriving at this floor made Remilia more bitter than she was during the ride down. But for Heero and Wicke’s sakes, she forced herself to calm down, and not let the past try to affect her. Relena needs saving, that’s why she and Heero came to Aether Paradise to see Wicke. She and her subordinates have something they were working on that could purge Relena’s apparent insanity.

Wicke led Remilia and Heero to a path right of the elevator and used her badge to grant her and Remilia and Heero access to it. The automatic doors opened and Wicke led them through to a wing that Remilia had never seen before. The unfamiliar location made her skin pebble, but she still kept her composure. Heero, meanwhile, was only curious at what this wing actually is. The hallways reminded him of the OZ prison facilities in space, except everything is white with electric blue with hints of lime green. Somehow, that color combination felt  _ more _ oppressive and colder than what OZ has.

Finally, Wicke leads them to a special section deep within the wing and uses her badge to enter through it, Heero and Remilia following suit. She states that this place is a laboratory for studying poisons, venoms, and toxins from Poison-type Pokèmon. Heero and Remilia followed Wicke to a particular section of the laboratory, where Nihilego’s neurotoxin is being studied. 

“We were only able to get a sample of Nihilego’s neurotoxin from Miss Lusamine’s drawn blood,” Wicke began to explain to the two.

“She also fell victim to Nihilego?” Heero questioned.

Wicke hesitated slightly to respond. “She did. Although according to reports, this wasn’t the first time this happened.”

Heero frowned slightly.

“While I would not give any specific details, Miss Lusamine had been in contact with one of the Nihilego and it had given her a rather high dosage of the toxin, which wore away some of her mind and body. Nihilego’s neurotoxins, when injected into an individual’s head or neck, triggers feelings of extreme excitement, causing a loss in inhibitions. As a result, those who come into contact with Nihilego become rather violent towards others. According to the research here in Aether paradise, Nihilego’s neurotoxin has been observed to affect already existing emotions and amplifies them to significantly drastic levels.”

Heero listened to the dark-haired older woman intently.

Wicke adjusted her glasses and continued. “However, I’m afraid to say that this isn’t always the case. When we privately interviewed Guzma about his… contact with Nihilego, he confessed that he was injected with their neurotoxins, acting erratic for a brief period of time before struggling free, his mental state returning to normal after a while, with no ill aftereffects to speak of.”

Remilia wanted to ask if that was really the case with Guzma, as she had seen the Totem aura on his Pokèmon when she was in the Ultra Deep Sea with Lillie. However, she pushed that notion aside. “Let’s just go with the fact that the neurotoxin affects already-existing emotions.”

Wicke looked at her quizzically. “Oh?”

“An acquaintance I had during the war in my world gave me Relena’s diary when he approached me and Remilia with her problem,” Heero took over. “The first entry states that she had encountered the Nihilego in her mansion garden. She was--”

The Wing Zero pilot suddenly stopped, as if his mind came across a roadblock. Remilia and Wicke looked at him, concerned; though Heero could see in their eyes that there might be something else.

“She was… very depressed that myself and the other pilots had disappeared through the Ultra Wormhole just a few seconds after I destroyed a part of Libra falling down. I… had no idea that she was in such a state when that happened…”

“Yikes…” Remilia all but breathed out.

“It’s not your fault that you disappeared, Heero,” Wicke sympathized with him. “This Relena person must have held some higher significance to you than you’re letting on.”

Heero shot a conflicted glare at her. “That is not the case. Remilia and I are here to get a cure to purge Nihilego’s neurotoxin out of her system. You people at Aether Paradise are capable of doing that, are you not?”

“Aaaaaand we’re back to the butthole-ery,” Remilia said disdainfully.

Wicke looked slightly offended at Heero’s tone of voice, but sighed softly and nonetheless said, “It is true that we are. However… however, the antidote itself is still in the beta stage at the moment, so I’m afraid I cannot guarantee that the outcome will be positive, let alone work.”

“Remilia says Aether Paradise is top-notch when it comes to Pokèmon research and the like,” said Heero. “You are the only solution we have left. Relena’s health and the rest of the Earth Sphere is entirely in your hands, Wicke.” While he was saying those words, Heero started to glow and sparkle intensely, and he quickly excused himself upon realizing this.

Remilia watched him leave worriedly, while Wicke only did the same out of confusion. “Well, he's not particularly lying that he’s kinda desperate to save Relena from that Nihilego.”

Wicke sighed wearily. “Indeed.” She smiled. “If I hadn’t known any better, I’d say Heero has quite a strong fondness for this Relena person.”

“Eh, I’m not sure. She looks a little older than him and has a lot more money than him, so she’s kinda out of his league.”

“Remilia!”

“What? I’m not saying that Relena’s current mental state makes her unsuitable for Heero, if she  _ does _ have the hots for him, I’m saying that she’s rich, she’s a little older than him. Heero’s just overreaching if you ask me.”

“Lillie is quite as rich as her, and you seemed to have established a long-distance relationship with her.”

“That’s because I didn’t know she  _ is _ rich. And because we’re both the same age when we became a couple.”

Wicke sighed wearily again, no longer willing to argue with the pink-haired girl and proceeded to talk with the scientists about the antidote.

Remilia held her breath in anticipation, praying to Arceus repeatedly that the antidote works, Relena doesn’t go into a homicidal rage and the Nihilego/Heero doing the same thing on top of all that.

Wicke gives Remilia a small white rectangular box, and she opens it, revealing a thin, long glass syringe nestled in purple foam.

“This is the antidote that the Aether researchers have developed so far,” she explained to her. “Nihilego’s neurotoxin took rather long to analyze.”

Remilia swallowed at the memory of putting a Nihilego to sleep just to get a sample of its Neurotoxin. “You’ve been testing the neurotoxin and the antidote on the Rattata, yeah?”

“Just a few, as the long-term effects of the antidote were not fully observed as of yet. And because Heero lives in a different dimension from ours, it would be fruitless to have him collect data for us.”

Wicke then smiled warmly as she closed the case and placed it in Remilia’s open hands. “I would really like to thank you again, Remilia, for giving us a better sample of Nihilego’s neurotoxin to work with. We should be paying you for the trouble, honestly.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Remilia replied. “All the money I earn comes from winning battles as Champion, and I’d much rather keep it that way. I really don’t think risking my life isn’t worth getting paid for, anyway. Besides, I’m already well-off from Looker’s generous million Pokèdollar pay sum.”

Wicke couldn’t help but chuckle. “If I may be so bold to ask, what are you planning to do with all that money you’ve been getting, anyway?”

Remilia scratched the back of her head. “I’m not sure, honestly. I’m thinking about starting a Reapla* building hobby. The one my dad has is a hand-me-down that I’ve had with me for sometime.”

Wicke chuckled again. “I will be seeing you off, then. You can come back after this is all said and done to collect the data we have gathered for the UB Database on the Rotom Dex.”

“Yeah, see ya later.”

Remilia left the laboratories in almost a hurry, where she found Heero outside, apparently bringing his glowing and sparkling under control. Heero asked her if she was able to get the antidote, and she showed it to him in response. They wasted no time getting to the triangular elevator and up back to the main entrance, where they put on their winter gear again and used Flygon to go back to the Altar of Light, and return to the Earth Sphere, courtesy of Lunala.

Upon jumping out of the wormhole, both of them noticed that it was still dark out, but thankfully it stopped snowing as heavily, as the accumulation was reduced to nothing more than a small flurry. Both of them concluded that they were only gone for just a minute, and went back to Heero’s car by simply following his footprints. Due to the deep snow, Heero had to once again carry Remilia on his back.

The way back to the mansion was longer than either one of them had preferred due to the thick darkness and slushed up, now-frozen snow on the roads. Both of them dreaded, hoped and prayed that Relena doesn’t wake up psychotic and the Nihilego going on a rampage. On the way there, Remilia yawned as her eyelids began to feel heavy; she nodded off a couple of times. Heero was able to notice and turned the car heaters off and opened the passenger side window a crack in an effort to keep her awake. She looked at him quizzically, and he said that she cannot afford to fall asleep on the mission. The pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer did not know whether to laugh in a teasing manner or shoot a glare at him for going back to his unfeeling soldier self. 

Heero parked his car at the mansion doors and shut it off. He swiftly got out and walked all the way around to the passenger side door to let Remilia out, only for her to do it herself, her shoulders tensing at the sudden bitter cold of winter night.

Heero leads Remilia up the front steps to the double-doors and opens them, knowing that Pagan had left them unlocked. Compared to earlier, it was pitch-dark, which would mean that everyone had nestled into their warm beds for the night. Thankfully, Rotom jumped out of Remilia’s bag and turned on its built-in flashlight for her to see better. 

“Do you have the antidote?” Heero asked her.

Remilia reaches into her ruffled shoulder bag and takes out the case, opening it to reveal the syringe needle. “Right here.”

Heero took the syringe needle and Remilia closed the case and placed it back in her bag.

“You go and find Relena,” she said. “I’ll find Nihilego and take care of the rest.”

“What if the Nihilego starts attacking you?”

The question left a considerable impact on Remilia than she would have preferred. Sighing softly, she answered. “Heero, there’s something you should know about. And it concerns you, too.”

The former Wing Zero pilot looked at her intensely.

Swallowing, Remilia said what she was about to confess. “We’re both fallers.”

“Fallers?” Heero repeated.

“Yeah. You, me, the rest of the pilots, all of us are fallers. A faller is someone who has passed through the Ultra Wormhole. Ultra Beasts that get thrown into different worlds seek out the energy emitted from the Ultra Wormhole that bathes anything--human or Pokèmon--exposed to it. The Ultra Beasts search out this energy, thinking that this is the only way back to their own homeworld, but it often involves the person bathed in the Ultra Wormhole energy getting killed.”

Heero listened to Remilia’s alleged confession intently, realization finally dawning on him. Fear suddenly creeped up within him; not for himself, but for the pink-haired girl before him. It was… a strange feeling, to be so attached to someone he’s known for only a few or so days. In such a short time period, Remilia had really become his little sister, even if they were born less than a year apart.

“You’re saying that you’re using yourself as bait while I take care of Relena?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do… with that Nihilego.”

“All I’ve been doing to the Ultra Beasts is capture them and use Nebby to return them back to their natural habitats in their own respective worlds. I fully intend to do the same with that Nihilego. Besides, I’ve got plenty of Beast Balls.”

“What if… what if it kills you?”

Remilia frowned. “It won’t; whenever I catch a Pokèmon I want, I typically take the pacifistic route to have it join my team. I’ve been doing the same thing to the other Ultra Beasts.”

She saw something flash in Heero’s sapphire blue eyes, but she missed it. “Heero, during the car ride to here to see Relena’s condition for ourselves, you said you believe in me, and I can take care of that Ultra Beast since I have the most experience and exposure to them. Why are you backing up on your own words now?”

Heero said nothing for several seconds, before using his large gloved hand push away a few strands of her pink-brown hair. Remilia studies his face. He looks… wistful? Well, at least he’s displaying emotion, even if it’s only a little bit.

“Remilia…” he began somberly. “I… I don’t… want to lose you.”

Remilia’s ocean blue eyes widened at the sentence out of his mouth. “Hee…”

“You’re…” Heero continued softly. “...like family to me. You told me hours ago that big brothers would do anything for their little sisters and vice versa.”

“And what I’m doing is an example, Heero,” Remilia replied. “Please have faith in me. Have I ever doubted mine in you when you said you were going to go rescue Nebby and Duo from Necrozma?”

Heero paused for one second. “No. You have not.”

“Then it’s your turn to do the same.”

Forming his lips at what Remilia could hope for (and decipher) was a small smile, Heero nodded his head. “I believe in you.”

Remilia smiled back and did the same. Then suddenly her expression changed. “Wait, do you have a flashlight on you or something?”

“I have a flashlight app on my phone,” Heero replied. “Besides, if I had Rotom with me, it would raise a lot of questions.”

“Point.”

Remilia and Rotom set off in a different direction. She turned back to Heero and said, “Be careful up there, Heero. Who knows what Relena might do when she awakens.”

“Same to you,” Heero returned the sentiment.

And with that, Remilia and Rotom disappeared into the darkness of the mansion. Heero took out his cell phone, unlocked it and turned the flashlight on.

He then went up the stairs, needle syringe in hand, to Relena’s bedroom. To be honest, it still spooked him even now that the Nihilego took on the form of him and had been keeping Relena “company;” the thought of her having sex with that Nihilego made him shiver slightly, but he has to remind himself that it’s neither Relena nor the Nihilego’s fault.

Arriving at the door to Relena’s bedroom, Heero cracked it open slowly, as to not accidentally wake her up. He gripped the needle syringe tightly, then loosened out of fear that he might accidentally shatter it with his inhuman strength. All he has to do is inject the antidote into Relena and then… And then…

What would Heero do after that? Stay the rest of the night with her? That sounds like the logical option. Wait, what if he glows and sparkles again? If she notices, then, well, she notices and then he would have to fess up on what really happened to him and the other Gundam pilots.

Suddenly, he saw something stir. What was this shadow? Was it Relena? Was it the Nihilego? Heero suddenly got jumped and knocked down to the carpet floor, losing the needle syringe in the process, his throat being enclosed by small hands pressing down on it.

♫♩*~Wingless Seraph - Never Turn Around~*♫♩

His eyes widened as he started to fully focus on his attacker. It was Relena, still disheveled as she was before, using all her strength to close his windpipe completely shut.

“What did you do to him?!” she all but shrieked.

Heero coughed and hacked in an attempt to get some air, but it’s difficult with Relena choking him with the newfound physical strength she had gotten from Nihilego’s neurotoxin. He grasped her thin wrists in an attempt to get her off of him, but she wouldn’t budge. As such, he had to resort to uppercutting her in the jaw; after his fist made contact with her chin, she flinched, freeing him from being choked, which gave him the chance to get the syringe he lost on the floor.

As soon as he retrieved the needle syringe, Heero wasted no time charging at Relena and grabbed her golden bangs to hold her still, and jabbed the syringe underneath the left side of her jaw, swiftly injecting the antidote in. Heero lets Relena go as she falls to the floor, weakly rolling onto her back and coughing a few times. All of her limbs started to tense as the antidote flowed through her veins, moaning in a dazed state. Finally, she relaxes, going limp afterwards.

♫♩*NoBGM*♫♩

Heero checked for the blonde girl’s pulse. She’s still alive, so that’s a good sign. It’s only a matter of time before the antidote gets to work on flushing out Nihilego’s neurotoxin and wakes up from unconsciousness. He then scooped Relena up into his arms and bridal-carried her back to her bed, tucking her in her covers.

The two tasks all done, Heero went to the bedroom window leading to her small balcony. He places his fingertips on the cold glass, watching the fat falling snowflakes against the deep navy night sky. He prayed to whatever god existed that Remilia gets the Nihilego, safe and unharmed, for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I originally intended Faba to appear in this, but I couldn't find any room for him. ^^;
> 
> Next up is how Remi handles things. And it'll get steamy. ;)


	7. A Bright Star on a Cold Winter's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit forgot to upload this earlier today because I am a dingus. DX
> 
> Also BigBro!Heero is so cute! <3

Chapter 7 - A Bright Star on a Cold Winter’s Night

______________________________________________________

♫♩*~Body of the Saint - Xenosaga Episode III~*♫♩

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, in the Garden Grounds of Relena’s Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crunching of the snow beneath Remilia’s Mareep wool boots was the only sound in the thick silence of the cold winter night. Due to the low temperatures, not helped by her poor choice of winter clothing, she shivered almost violently, but she bit her lips shut so her teeth wouldn’t chatter, lest the Nihilego would know that she is there, behind one of the stone walls, just one corner away from Relena’s snow-blanketed garden.

“Remilia,” Rotom said in an electronic whisper. “I have a really, really bad feeling about thizzz…”

“Nihilego are child-like when left alone, Rotom, so it should be fine,” Remilia retorted through her shivers.

“What if it seez you?”

“Then I’ll st-still stick to my original p-plan.”

Remilia stepped from behind the corner of the mansion, careful to make her step into the snow as silent as possible. Her eyes peered near and far, left and right, until she could see a shape. She sees the Heero doppelgänger doing something in the snow. She tells Rotom to turn off its flashlight and turn its screen brightness up all the way, so that it wouldn’t suddenly see them.

True to her hunch, the Heero-Nihilego was playing with the thick snow, as if it was trying to make a snowman. Remilia thought it was adorable, the Nihilego attempting to make a snowman. Still, though, she doesn’t have any time to waste; she’s got to catch that Nihilego, take it back to the Ultra Deep Sea and release it there. She’s also hoping that Heero took care of curing Relena from its neurotoxin without too much of a struggle. Well, he has to, since she’s still likely to be sleeping.

Remilia slowly unzips her white ruffled shoulder bag and takes out her small jar container of Pokè Beans. She twists the lid open and takes out a blue patterned Pokè Bean, and tosses it to land right next to the Nihilego.

The Nihilego stops what it was previously doing and looks at the Pokè Bean. Curious, it uses its new thumb and index finger to slowly pick up the bean, turning it from side to side. It  _ looks _ like food, but is it really edible? 

It quickly puts the Pokè Bean into its new mouth, chewing and crunching it down easily, then swallowing. To the Nihilego’s surprise, it’s really edible. Witnessing it first hand, Remilia tosses two more Pokè Beans in front of it, and the Nihilego wasted no time chowing them down. Remilia tosses two more Pokè Beans to it and hastily searches through her bag for a Beast Ball. Upon plucking the Beast Ball out of her bag, she enlarges it, and tosses the device at the Nihilego, the latter transforming into a red silhouette of energy before being absorbed into the open ball.

The Beast Ball lands in the snow and starts shaking left and right, its button flashing blue awhile. Remilia pumped “Yes!” to this accomplishment and ran to the still-shaking Beast Ball. “Sweet!” she exclaimed.

Unfortunately for her, she spoke too soon. The Beast Ball suddenly burst open, and out came the Nihilego, enraged.

Remilia’s eyes widened in shock. “Not sweet.”

♫♩*~Battle vs. Yuriev - Xenosaga Episode III~*♫♩

The Nihilego, its arms having transformed into whip-like tentacles and starts attacking Remilia and Rotom. The latter two avoided the attacks by going in different directions.

Fighting against the bitter cold, Remilia ran to the direction of the forest away from the snow-covered garden in order to lure away the Nihilego. Since she’s a faller, logic would point that the Nihilego would be after _her_ instead of her and Rotom. 

As she ran deeper into the forest, she reaches for her Gorebyss fanny pack to get one of her Pokèmon out to weaken it. Unfortunately, as she was unzipping it, she tripped over something solid buried underneath the thick snow, falling face first into the powdery blanket and briefly hearing an unpleasant crack in one of her ankles. She yelled in intense pain, laying in the spot where she had fallen stunned.

The hairs on her neck stood up as she anticipated that the Nihilego behind her was about to attack. Ignoring the pain for a brief second, she hastily sent out Emil and commanded him to use Gyro Ball against it.

The Gyro Ball made contact with the already-angry Nihilego, knocking it off of its tentacle legs. Meanwhile, Remilia scrambled in her bag for another Beast Ball to use, despite her brain screaming that her ankle is on fire from being seriously injured. She can worry whether she broke or sprained it later.

The Nihilego, now a Heero lookalike with long tentacles for arms and beast-like hind legs and in a fully enraged state, starts attacking Emil viciously. One of its tentacle-like arms rams into him, sending him flying with his back hitting a tree. Emil slowly got up as the Nihilego charged at Remilia yet again. Remilia, with her hurt ankle, was able to avoid its attacks and commanded Emil to use Iron Head. 

The Alolan Sandslash complied and charged at the Nihilego headfirst with full force, knocking it off of its feet yet again. Remilia finally finds another Beast Ball and tosses it at the Nihilego, absorbing it inside. The blue gridded patterned device started shaking in the snow yet again, the blue button flashing awhile, until it finally stopped, signaling that the Nihilego is finally caught at last.

♫♩*No BGM*♫♩

The adrenaline previously pumping furiously through Remilia washed out of her, and with her panting heavily, the bitter cold struck her once again, and she collapses in the snow. Using whatever last bit of energy she had left, she returns Emil back to his Quick Ball, places it into her fanny pack, and crawls up to the still Beast Ball containing the Nihilego. Grabbing it with her gloved hands, she started shivering violently, no longer having the energy to get herself back up, her ankle hurting severely not helping matters. Clutching the Beast Ball against her chest, she suddenly felt sleepy despite the bitter cold and her violent shivering. Violently shivering still, she closed her heavy eyelids.

Rotom witnessed the whole battle from behind one of the trees, holding its theoretical breath the entire time. It flew towards Remilia at a high speed and poked its “arm” at her side, making her squirm in her shivering. “I’ve gotta tell Heero about thizzz!” it said in a panic, and it flew back to the mansion, frantically looking for Heero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena’s Bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero turned away from the window to check on Relena, who is still sleeping. Even in the darkness, he can still see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her head turned slightly to one side. He started to glow and sparkle intensely yet again. He looked at the open palms of his hands, where the golden little sparkles flow throughout every last one of his blood vessels. How would Relena react if she saw him like this?

_ “ _ _ It is obvious you care for her,” _ a familiar voice echoed through his head.

Heero looked up fast and sees Hikari, in the outfit she once wore in his “dream,” except with a crystal dragon tail draped over Relena’s bed where she is sitting.

_ “I’m… not sure,”  _ Heero replied back through thoughts.

_ “You haven’t realized, have you? You’re in love with her.” _

Heero had no idea how to respond to that. He, in love with Relena? But… he doesn’t understand; he does care for her, yes, but being in love with her? That’s a whole different ball game.

_ “You don’t understand,”  _ Hikari concluded.

_ “Of course I don’t. It doesn’t… I don’t think it makes sense to me.” _

The humanoid dragon frowned slightly.  _ “Is it because you don’t believe you are worthy of her, or her love?” _

Heero just stared at it. 

_ “If you do recall, I’ve witnessed everything that you have; your own experiences, your reactions. I have also told you that your heart is pure and just despite having to destroy under orders. I know that you are capable of feeling emotions, Heero; the positive and negative. Love certainly qualifies as a positive emotion.” _

Heero took in everything Hikari had said to him. Even if what it said is true, He still doesn’t feel like he understands this thing called “love,” let alone what it means for him. As far as he’s concerned, he’s just a ruthless soldier, whose only instincts are to kill or be killed. He tried adapting to civilian life the best he could, but…

He looked at Relena’s slumbering form. He noticed that she hasn’t stirred, not even once, since he injected the antidote to cure her of Nihilego’s neurotoxin in her neck. As if being pulled by a magnet, he slowly walked towards her, and brushed away the unkempt bangs from her closed eyes. He cupped her soft cheek; her skin a little cool from being in her underwear for so long. He also noticed that her skin color is slowly returning to normal.

Heero’s hand still rested on her cheek as he stared at her. His sapphire blue eyes directed themselves to her closed pink lips. He suddenly found himself unable to look away from them. He opened his mouth ever so slightly as he leaned down slowly, lidding his eyes halfway.

“HEEROOOOOOO!”

He suddenly jerked back when he heard someone yell his name. He blinked his eyes a few times. Just what in the world was he doing?

“HEEROOOO!”

His name is yelled aloud again. Heero very briefly and silently chastised himself for doing what he thinks is perverted and ran out of Relena’s bedroom door.

He looked out the hallway and saw Rotom frantically tugging on the locked door knobs with its “arms,” going from door to door when he wasn’t having any success with the previous.

Worried it might wake the servants and maids up, Heero ran towards Rotom and grabs it by the antenna, quickly placing a hand over its “mouth” hush it. “Do you want everyone that’s asleep to hear you?!” he whispered furiously.

“Sorry!” Rotom whispered back. “We’ve got a huge problem on our hands, zzt!”

“What sort of problem? Remilia got the Nihilego?”

“She did but…” Rotom twiddled its “arms” together.

“‘But’ what?”

“Actually, I think it’s better to see for yourself. Follow me!”

♫♩*~Sacrifice - Presence of Music~*♫♩

Both Heero and Rotom ran downstairs to the first floor and out to the snow-covered gardens. It was snowing a little more heavily than it previously was. Rotom, with its flashlight, was able to identify Remilia’s footprints and the Nihilego’s that have recently been covered in snow, and it and Heero followed them all the way to the forest opposite to the gardens. The snow was thick, but Heero still ran through it the best he could and as fast as he could. He felt his heart race at the thought of something bad happening to Remilia. Did she hurt herself while trying to capture that Ultra Beast? Or did the Ultra Beast hurt her?

His worst fears came into fruition when he and Rotom found Remilia lying there, covered in a very thin sheet of snow. Heero hastily brushed off the white powdery dust off of Remilia’s unconscious form and rolled her over. To his relief, she’s still breathing, albeit in small huffs. An even bigger relief, she was able to catch the Nihilego before it was even able to wreak even more havoc in the Earth Sphere. 

Heero scoops the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer up in his arms, the latter shivering weakly in response. He then bridal-carries her out of the forest with Rotom following and back to his car. He nestles her in the front seat and turns the engine on to not only melt the snow accumulated on his vehicle, but to raise her internal body temperature back up.

After having brushed the snow off, Heero gets into the driver’s seat and drives back to his apartment. Along the way, Heero had asked Rotom how Remilia is looking. Rotom replies that she’s pretty pale and her lips are turning blue from the bitter cold. Heero prayed to every god he didn’t even know existed that the car heaters would raise her body temperature, even if it’s only a little bit, as he does not have any blankets for this type of situation.

They finally arrived back at the apartment building for what felt like hours to Heero. He turned the engine off and scooped Remilia into his arms yet again, telling Rotom to hide underneath his coat so that it wouldn’t be seen awhile, and headed back to his respective apartment.

Upon arriving, Heero set Remilia down on his bed, taking off her gloves, her hat, her poncho, her bag and her fanny pack, and lastly her boots. As he was taking the over boot off, however, Remilia let out a small cry. Heero slowly took the boot off, then her wool sock off. Her ankle looks slightly swollen; he gently bent it on all sides, and Remilia reacted every single time. 

Deeply glad and relieved that Remilia’s still alive, but also worried about the status of her ankle, Heero put her sock back on and slid her underneath the covers. Fearing for the worst, Heero searched through Remilia’s fanny pack for any Pokèmon that could warm her up. If he recalls correctly, Remilia has a Salazzle that is a dual Poison/Fire-type, so it should be enough to get her body temperature back to normal. And if he also recalls correctly, her Salazzle is typically stored in a Pokè Ball that is predominantly black and white with a yellow “H” symbol on the top half, called an Ultra Ball.

Finally, he was able to find the Ultra Ball, and pressed the light gray button to enlarge it. Heero pointed the Ultra Ball to the bed, but nothing was happening. He tossed it over to his bed, and finally, a blast of white-blue energy burst out, taking the form of Salazzle kneeling on the bed.

Heero swallowed. He has almost zero knowledge on Pokèmon Training, so he wasn’t sure if this Salazzle would follow his orders, since he wasn’t her master. But Remilia’s life is at stake, so he’s willing to try.

Before he could say anything, Shayde, the Salazzle, scampered off of Heero’s bed and towards him, her hands on his chest and her pointed snout right in his face. He could hear the sound of Shayde sniffing him, as if she was inspecting him or is trying to recall who he is through his scent. Heero backs off slightly, but thankfully, Shayde never got any closer to him.

“Please…” Heero whispered to her. “I need you… I need you to keep Remilia warm. She’s very cold.”

Even in the darkness, Heero could see that the Toxic Lizard Pokèmon looked a little unsure. So, Heero decided he should try a slightly different method.

“She is your master. I know for a fact that you have a lot of loyalty for her, and you’d do anything for her and she you.” He shifted his position slightly. “I know that I’m not your master so I don’t think you would understand a thing I say, but please… I ask you of this just once. Keep Remilia warm, so that she wouldn’t die from the cold.”

Shayde made a low sound and dug herself underneath the covers of Heero’s bed, snuggling herself against Remilia by spooning her, despite the height difference, and activated her inner fire in an effort to raise her body temperature back to normal. Heero picked up the tutu-fairy-wing-clad pink elephant plushie Remilia had won from the arcade several hours earlier and nestled it into her arms. In response, Remilia weakly moaned and brought the plushie closer to it.

Heero was relieved to see that Remilia is still able to move, a sign that her body temperature is rising again. But… there’s still one more thing for him to do. He kneeled down and brushed away the pink-brown bangs from her head, and pressed his lips above her eyebrow. Remilia really had become his little sister. 

Getting himself back on his feet, Heero took one long last stare at Remilia’s slumbering form and left the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Relena’s Mansion*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Relena moaned weakly as she started to wake up. There was a throbbing pain in her neck and in her arm where her elbow bends. She tries to physically get up, but she felt like she’s already drained of energy. Using her other arm, she rolled her comforter to the side and very slowly got herself up, so as to not aggravate the pain in her neck and arm. Her bedroom suddenly began rock up and down as she sat upright, like she was on a rowboat in a rough sea, and she immediately threw her head in her throbbing arm, only to make her throbbing neck worse. She suddenly became nauseous, and strongly so, and she rushed to the bathroom on the left side of her room and emptied out whatever contents her stomach had had.

After several more rounds of dry-heaving, Relena flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth. Still dizzy, she tried to return to bed, only to find herself collapse controllably onto the carpet floor. She moaned pathetically, wishing someone to end her life from her physical suffering.

An undetermined amount of time passed and she suddenly found herself back in her bed yet again. Her dizziness and nausea has subsided a little bit. She placed her hand on her forehead, rubbing it lightly as she moaned. She tried getting herself back up again, her dizziness struck back, her skull feeling like her brain was replaced with gelatin. Thankfully, it’s not as bad as previously.

Taking a few moments to breathe to get her head stable again the best she could, Relena looked around the darkness of her bedroom. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as soon as she saw someone sitting right on the edge of her bed. 

“Heero?” she said in all but a whisper.

The former Wing Zero pilot turned around to face her upon his name being said. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Relena already has a million questions going through her head, but her brain is too foggy to even think about them right now. “Foggy…” she replied as she massaged her temple with one hand. “And a little dizzy.”

Heero moved a little closer to her. He stared a little intensely, as if checking for any other visible injuries. “Do you remember anything?”

Relena let out a shaky sigh. “I wish I could. My brain doesn’t want to cooperate today.”

Heero made a sound in reply.

“What happened to you, though? Where were you and the other pilots when you destroyed Libra?”

Heero felt himself tense. In response, his body began to glow gold with sparkles; noticing this, he turned away, embarrassed at his current state.

However, despite her lightening dizziness, Relena pressed on. “Why… Why is your body like this?”

The sapphire-eyed boy sighed shakily, but silently, and swallowed. Deep down, he really did not want Relena or others outside of his small circle of friends to know. At the same time, he really has to tell the truth eventually, for Relena’s sake, and only for Relena’s ears.

Heero turned around a little quicker than he would have liked, his body still glowing and sparkling, still embarrassed. The look of concern and worry etched on Relena’s face gave him a little bit of courage to speak.

With yet another shaky sigh, Heero recounted the tale of what had happened after he destroyed the falling piece of Libra. There was an Ultra Wormhole that had opened up just a few seconds after the piece was blasted to smaller pieces, and he and the rest of the Gundam pilots got sucked in there, in a place called the Alola region, in a dimension where there are mysterious creatures called Pokèmon, and people to train them to fight one another known as Pokèmon Trainers. Heero also mentioned of one such Pokèmon Trainer, the strongest of all and Champion of Alola, Remilia; he told her that she was the one responsible for capturing a particular creature called an Ultra Beast, known as Nihilego, the one responsible for Relena’s mental instability. He also told her that Remilia studies and gathers data about the Ultra Beasts and their habitats and where they are in Ultra Space. Together they went to a facility known as Aether Paradise to get an antidote they’ve been developing for some time to purge her bloodstream of Nihilego’s neurotoxin.

Almost fearfully, Relena asked what Nihilego’s neurotoxin does. Heero explains that the neurotoxin creates feelings of excitement in its host and amplifies already existing emotions at the cost of inhibitions. In Relena’s case, she had become depressed and anguished over Heero and the pilots’ “disappearance” and the neurotoxin transformed both of those emotions into obsession, aggression and madness (he left out the part where Relena had sex with the Nihilego because of that). The antidote Heero had injected into her neck was to purge her of the neurotoxin and have her return to normal. Remilia was the one to capture the Ultra Beast.

Relena listened intently awhile, the sense of horror and guilt gripping onto her. As she did, images of her intercourse with the Nihilego shaped like Heero came crashing back onto her like ice-cold water. The sense of disgust travelled to her stomach and she felt the urge to throw up yet again, suddenly clamping a hand against her mouth.

Heero had noticed this, and quickly got Relena out of her bed and into the bathroom, where she would dry-heave in an attempt to get whatever’s in her stomach out of there and into the porcelain bowl. As she dry-heaved, Heero rubbed her shoulder with one hand in an attempt to soothe the tension. 

After a moment of dry-heaving, Heero helped Relena slowly get herself up back on her feet, and he guided her back to bed. He tried to sit her down on the mattress, but she simply threw herself onto his body, her eyes resting on the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around her upper torso. Her body started shaking, and for a brief moment, Heero worries that she might attempt to vomit again. Instead, to his surprise and confusion, Relena started sobbing into his shoulder.

At a loss of what else to do, Heero slowly wrapped her arms around her, his one hand resting on her unkempt honey-blonde hair and stroking it. As he did, he glowed a little more intensely. In reaction, he held her a little tighter.

“Relena,” he said after a long moment of silence. “Look at me.”

Sure enough, Relena did as she was told, her face wet with her tears. She had noticed that Heero was glowing a lot more intensely this time, but she didn’t care. And neither did Heero.

♫♩*~A Light in the Darkness - Aizawa (Hachimitsu-Lemon)~*♫♩

Heero eyed her pink lips again, his mouth slightly open. Then, he pressed his own lips to hers, an act which had surprised the latter, but still welcomed nonetheless. After a few seconds, the two of them opened their mouths so that their tongues could touch and swirl around each other. They took their time exploring each other’s oral caverns; awhile, their tongues fought a gentle fight for dominance over each other. At the same time, their hands began to roam all over each of their bodies, their crotches coiling in their increasing desire.

His mouth never leaving Relena’s, Heero slowly set her back down on her bed, as to not worsen her dizziness from the antidote, finding himself getting hot within his clothes. It’s a good thing he already discarded his winter gear on the floor before doing all this. 

To his surprise, Relena was the one who took the initiative by taking off his denim jacket and trying to take off his forest green tank top. Heero responded with attempting to take off her baby pink bra, but he pulled himself away from her, accidentally leaving a thin string of spit from Relena’s mouth to his. The golden-haired girl looked at him, confused and slightly wistful. Even in the darkness, Heero can see a little bit of lust clouding her ocean blue eyes.

Still, Heero had to ask. “Do you want this?” He had so in a low voice.

Relena hastily nodded yes, and the two of them continued to strip each other. Relena was the quickest, given the fact that she was wearing her bra and panties for God knows how long while infected with Nihilego’s neurotoxin. Heero began massaging her small breasts, causing her to gasp from the pleasure, and Heero seized the opportunity by kissing her with an open mouth.

Relena used her hand to cup Heero’s crotch. She could easily feel his jeans tenting slightly, and she rubbed it with one hand and unzipping his jeans with another. Heero pushed her down back onto her bed, interrupting her work. As if to tease her, the Wing Zero pilot stood on his knees and slowly pushed his light blue skinny jeans down his thighs, his boxer underwear with it, and out came his hardened, dripping member. 

The golden-haired girl’s mouth watered at the sight of his dripping cock. It’s unbelievably huge and just for one second, she was unsure of how all of that would fit into her. 

Still, she impulsively grasped it, her fingers becoming wet with the precum emitting from his tip, and found that she could barely wrap her fingers around that massive external organ. She quickly placed Heero’s large and hard dick in her mouth and generously began sucking on it, earning some… interesting sounds from the latter, which amused her a little.

Heero exhaled sharply as he felt Relena’s teeth lightly graze his shaft and her tongue swirling all around it like it’s a candy cane. He grunted slightly when she planted her hands on his butt-cheeks and squeezed them hard as she continued to suck him off. Sure enough, Heero began to glow and sparkle yet again. He wondered if Relena is going to ask him about that (he assumed it might have slipped her mind), but for right now, he didn’t care. What he’s currently experiencing is so intense that he’s afraid that he might lose control over himself.

Heero used the remainder of his senses to push Relena back, pulling himself out of her orifice dripping with her saliva and pre-cum. He could easily see the disappointment and confusion in her eyes, even in the darkness.

“Why did you do that?” she asked a little wistfully.

“Because if I did…” Heero exhaled. “I don’t think I would keep my control any longer…”

He suddenly grabbed Relena’s wrists and forced her to lay down on her bed, catching her by surprise. He then inserts his middle finger into her moistened pink walls and swirled it around in there, Relena loudly moaning in pleasure as he had been doing so. Heero pressed his thumb against her rosebud, making her produce more sounds of pleasure and need. It was like a beautiful song for him. 

Heero then inserted his pointer finger inside her dark pink hole, then the rest of his digits sans his thumb into there, stretching her out to make room for his huge soldier to insert into this beautiful who had changed him. As soon as he sees that she’s all stretched and ready, he slides himself into her, causing her to cry out, but he was able to muffle it by giving her an open-mouthed kiss, and eventually closing the space between them with equal parts lustful and needy with loving and caring.

The former Wing Zero pilot eased himself back out halfway and pushed himself back in, and he repeated the process with Relena eventually moving her hips back and forth in synchrony with him. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down closer to her, her small breasts pressed against his bare chest and tangled her fingers into his messy chocolate locks. The two lovestruck teenagers often kissed in between thrusts and rocks. Relena never felt as happy as she was; Heero hadn’t felt more human in his lifetime. His literal golden glow and sparkles flowing through his body exemplifies this. It was a beautiful thing they’re experiencing, and deep down, both of them wished that this moment would last forever.

Heero eventually ejaculated in Relena’s waiting womb, both of them grunting/crying out their orgasms in perfect synchrony. Heero pulled himself out of her, with his cum dripping out of his tip along with her pussy juice. Exhausted from tonight’s passionate activity (and with Relena still a little ill from the antidote), the two lovestruck teens fell asleep in each other’s arms. Heero reached across Relena’s bare chest and took her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers. The glowing and sparkling golden light emitting from him had dimmed down considerably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lemon scene is a partial reference to RelenaForPresident's 1xR fic "What Happens on Libra" (well, at least the   
>  "sucking off and pulling out before climaxing bithttps://archiveofourown.org/works/22686391
> 
> RFP, you rock~! <3
> 
> P.S. I will upload the last chapter tomorrow, just you wait. ;)


	8. Going Back Home

Chapter 8 - Going Back Home

__________________________________________________

*******************Relena’s Mansion, Morning***************

♫♩*~Time - NAGI☆ (FELT)~*♫♩

The bright morning sun made his golden-white beams known through the glass windows of the balcony doors and onto Relena’s bed, kissing her face and making her wake up slowly. She felt under her quilty covers for Heero, only to discover that he’s actually not here. Feeling a sudden pang of panic taking hold of her, she looked around her morning-lit bedroom in search for Heero. Having no luck, she can only conclude that he must have left during the night. Disappointment and loneliness filled her to the brim; on the upside, she no longer felt dizzy or nauseous, save for her being somewhat lightheaded. Whether it’s from the lingering aftereffects of the antidote, or her magical night with Heero, or some combination thereof, Relena doesn’t know. But, somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knows that she and Heero will see each other again, someday.

Pushing the covers off of herself, the cool air pricked her skin like acupuncture needles, bringing her exposed arms to herself and rubbing her shoulders to warm herself up. Relena padded over to her leather armchair to pick up her soft winter robe and put it on. The microfiber material instantly warmed her skin, though she still felt a little cold.

Putting on her soft slippers, she walked to the balcony doors to look outside. It had snowed rather heavily throughout the night. The bright sun made the snowy ground look like a white glitter sheet, making the scenery all the more beautiful. Relena had hoped that Heero got back to his current home safely, as does the Pokèmon Trainer Remilia. While it’s next to impossible to do so, Relena hopes that she and Remilia can meet in person and thank her for capturing the Ultra Beast and placing it back into its habitat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Earlier in the Wee Hours of the Morning, Heero’s Apartment*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

♫♩*~No BGM~*♫♩

Rip.

“He’ll be back…”

Rip.

“He won’t be back.”

Rip.

“He’ll be back…”

Rip.

“He won’t be back.”

Rip.

“He’ll be back…”

Rip.

“He won’t be back.”

It’s currently 3:05 in the morning, and Remilia’s busy tearing out bits of Heero’s newspapers in a spiral pattern. For one bit she rips off, she thinks Heero will come back. For every other, she thinks Heero will not come back. She’s recovered fully from her borderline-hypothermia (essentially her near-death experience from fighting and capturing that Nihilego) and she’s woken up only to find that Heero is gone. At first, she thought it was no big deal, and then anxiety crept up to her as quickly as a Pichu scurrying from one side of a skyscraper to the other. Nothing but invasive thoughts flooded her mind, all of them wondering where Heero is and why he had left her. Thus, she tried to appease herself by tearing out bits of newspapers in the style of “he loves me, he loves me not” to a flower, believing that he’ll come back. Once or twice she had begun to hyperventilate, but she has enough control over herself make a makeshift back out of the newspapers to release all of it until she could control her breathing. She has been doing this cyclic routine for more than an hour now.

Shayde and Nori looked on worriedly at their master. She’s going to faint from overbreathing sooner or later. Shayde’s light purple eyes looked at Nori’s red glittering orbs in concern. Nori then lifts herself off of the kitchen table and uses Sleep Powder on Remilia.

She started coughing no sooner than when Nori used her Sleep Powder on her. Naturally, she was starting to get angry at her for using a move like that on her, only to suddenly yawn and fall to the carpet floor on her side. The Butterfly Pokèmon fluttered to her Trainer’s nape of her neck, and using Psychic, she lifted her up with almost no effort, and carried her all the way back to Heero’s bed with her psychokinetic powers, with Shayde following her awhile.

Shayde pulled back the thick covers and she helped Nori get Remilia into Heero’s bed and tucked her in. The task done, they both curled up onto the bed and went right back to sleep.

*********************The Next Morning*******************

Sounds of the metal pan frying plus a familiar smell woke Remilia up from her sleep. She pushed the thick covers off of her and yawned, only to flinch in sudden pain. Did she pull a muscle or something? Memories of last night suddenly flooded her mind; she caught that Nihilego, sure, but before that, she twisted her ankle badly. After she captured the Nihilego, she must have passed out from being exposed to the cold for so long. Heero must have took her back to his apartment and placed her in bed, but he never treated her ankle.

But then… there was also the time where she woke up and tried to find Heero, only to discover he was nowhere in his apartment. At first, she was annoyed, and started tearing off bits of newspapers on the assurance that he will be back. Over time, she became anxious of where Heero is and what he is doing; her worst thoughts were that he might have abandoned her. Her memories flooding back practically reinforced that anxiety, but she swallowed it all down.

Taking care to not aggravate her injured ankle, Remilia slowly gets out of Heero’s bed and limped all the way to the kitchen to see what he might be cooking. Nori and Shayde, who have also woken up, followed her in curiosity.

She steadied herself on the wall as she entered the kitchen/dining area, and noticed that Heero was making pancakes. Upon further inspection, it looks like he’s making plain old pancakes, much to her disappointment, but she really needs to eat.

Heero had sensed her presence and turned his head to face her. “You’re awake.”

“Uh-huh,” she replied, sleep still evident in her voice. “And where the hell have you been, all night? My ankle hurts like shit and I almost froze my ass off.”

Heero inserted the spatula halfway under the one pancake. “I had… other things to take care of.”

Remilia scoffed. “Like what? Tying up loose ends? I got that Nihilego and you cured Relena of her neurotoxin exposure plus you told Pagan not to tell anybody else outside of the three of us who already know about it.”

Heero said nothing as he flipped the pancake over.

Remilia started to worry. “You did, right?”

“Yes. I did.”

“Okay, good.” At least there’s a satisfactory answer from Mr. Tall, Dark, Brooding and Handsome. So why did it bother Remilia that there’s more than Heero’s letting on?

Heero placed two pancakes on one plate for Remilia and the other two on one plate for himself and turned off the stovetop. He brought the two plates over to the kitchen table and got two forks and two knives for each of the pancakes. 

Remilia limped over to the chair she was previously sitting in when she made the pancakes herself, flinching in pain awhile and started to dig into the pancakes that Heero had made. After chewing for a few seconds, she limped over to the trashcan and spat it out.

“You don’t like it? I did do my best to make it like you do,” said Heero.

Remilia glared at him. “Of course I don’t like it! It doesn’t have the quarter cup of butter in it!”

Heero glared back. “I told you an unhealthy amount of butter is not good for you.”

“And I told you, I need lots of butter to satisfy my tastebuds!”

Heero stood up from his chair, his icy glare strengthening. “Quit being so spoiled. I only made the pancakes for you as thanks for making them earlier and for getting me to Aether Paradise to get the antidote for Relena and for catching the Nihilego responsible for her mental instability.”

Remilia huffed. “And I actually appreciate it, believe it or not, Heero, but what about my badly-twisted ankle? Why didn’t you treat it last night, huh?”

“I did not want to wake you up, for starters.”

“Moreover, why did it take you so long to fix up some ‘loose ends’ back at the mansion, huh? The heavy snow, I can understand, but we fixed up those loose ends hours ago, right? So there’s literally no reason for you to go to Relena’s mansion to do whatever it is you’re doing.”

Heero let out an exasperated groan. “If you must know, Remilia, I was taking care of her because she was suffering from the side effects of the antidote.”

Remilia blinked in curiosity. “What kind of side effects?”

“The only ones that she had were nausea, dizziness and vomiting.”

The pink-haired girl sighed lightly. “Probably because the antidote purging her body from the neurotoxin was rather somewhat strong.”

“You can thank Wicke for that. Relena’s…” Heero looked down slightly. “Very important to the Earth Sphere.”

Remilia straightened her brows. “How important?”

Heero paused briefly before responding. “Relena is the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere.”

_ Yep, I was right,  _ Remilia thought.  _ Out of his league for sure.  _ “You said you spent the night taking care of her, right?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“Given the side effects of the antidote, Relena would be sleeping it off, right? So ‘taking care of her’ would be rather redundant at this point.”

Heero stared into space, stone-faced.

“What?” Remilia. “You’re still hiding something even though you think you’ve told me everything?”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“I’m more than certain you are.”

“I’m  _ not _ hiding anything.”

Remilia frowned in suspicion. Heero is a lot of things in the short time they’ve spent together, and hiding things is one of the things he’s especially good at. Even after hearing all of his answers, she wants to be satisfied, but can she? She really couldn’t help but be bothered by all this. Maybe it’s because she was resentful that Heero had left her without treating her ankle. Or maybe it’s something else almost entirely.

Very briefly, she searched his sapphire blue eyes. They  _ look _ devoid of emotion (like that’s anything new), but there’s got to be something else underneath that stoic mask he almost always wears.

“Did you sleep with Relena or something?”

She caught the very, very brief flash on his face, and she smirked internally.  _ Hit the nail on the head.  _

“I’m not obligated to answer that,” Heero replied almost nonchalantly.

“You definitely did, I’m sure of it!”

“Whether I did or did not, why does that even matter to you?”

“It totally does, because I thought you abandoned me after you took me back to your apartment!”

That’s  _ what she was so huffy about?  _ Heero thought in disbelief.  _ She literally thought I abandoned her just so I could sleep with Relena?  _

Heero slowly walked two paces towards her, and placed his large hands on her small shoulders. “Remilia. I would never, ever abandon you, even if you are injured.”

Remilia made a disbelieving razz. “Coulda fooled me! It’s a miracle I was so deep in my sleep that I wasn’t able to feel my ankle throbbing!”

“Let me finish,” Heero said sternly, which thankfully made her keep her mouth clamped shut. “I promised you a couple days ago that I will take you back to the Ultra Wormhole where Lunala is so you can return home. And I fully intend to keep true to my promise.”

Hearing that from Heero instantly gave Remilia a beaming smile. Heero is thankful that her mood had been lifted. 

“You should eat your pancakes, they’ll get cold.”

Remilia frowned slightly.

“I’ll get the syrup from the fridge so you can pour it onto your pancakes. Does that sound fair?”

Remilia smiled again. “Yep!”

She suddenly felt her ankle throb, and she carefully bent down to the kitchen floor to massage it. Heero followed her motions and took hold of her tiny ankle to take a look at it closer, as he barely had the opportunity to do so before he left for the mansion. It’s as slightly swollen as it was last night; the ice pack had probably warmed up awhile. 

“I think you did more than twist your ankle, Remilia,” Heero said forlornly.

Remilia grunted slightly as Heero touched the sensitive spot on her ankle. “What?”

Heero brought his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck and shoulders, leaving her almost lifted from the floor with her heel just barely touching the surface. “Let’s get you back to bed. I’ll treat your ankle more properly, and then I’ll bring you your pancakes.” He added in that last bit after he noticed that Remilia made a face about not being able to eat.

Heero set the pink-haired girl back down on his bed, the latter bringing her ankle up on the thick comforter-blanket combo. He went into the bathroom and returned with a roll of fiber bandages, a safety pin and some scissors. He set the pin and scissors down on the bed and began wrapping her ankle with the flesh-colored fiber bandage, careful not to make it too tight to cut off the circulation of Remilia injured ankle. During the wrapping process, Remilia tried not to wince.

Once her ankle is fully wrapped around, Heero picked up the pair of scissors and cut the bandage from its roll, and placed a safety pin in her new bandage to hold it together. He returned the roll and scissors to the bathroom closet and ventured out into the kitchen and brought back Remilia’s pancakes, now covered in syrup, with her fork and knife, plus several cloth napkins.

Remilia licked her lips in anticipation and hunger as she grinned. With careful precision, Heero placed the cloth napkins on her lap and abdomen and put the plate of pancakes there. Remilia happily dug into the plain pancakes, only to stop midway.

Heero knitted his brows together in confusion.  _ Did I do something wrong? I know I made the right choice in adding the syrup on her pancakes. _

“Wait, something just occurred to me,” she said after she swallowed her bit of pancakes.

_ Is she seriously going to ask if I actually had sex with Relena? _

“Where did you get the syrup from? Because knowing you, having guests at your place is extremely unlikely.

Heero paused for a moment. “It was an oddball gift from Duo.”

Remilia stared at him for two seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“Careful, I don’t want your pancakes to spill over my bed.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Remilia continued to happily eat her pancakes in Heero’s bed.

Pleased with her newly lightened mood, Heero left Remilia to her own devices and proceeded to eat his own pancakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

♫♩*~Febronia - Xenosaga Episode III~*♫♩

It was later into the afternoon, when some of the snow had melted and plowed away, that Heero drove Remilia back to their original path to the Ultra Wormhole, where Lunala is waiting. After finishing their breakfast, Remilia says that she wants to go back home, stating that she’s starting to miss her mom, Hau and Gladion. Heero could easily detect the desire in her request, and he easily complied. Besides, the Pokèmon world is where Remilia truly belongs; she was born and grew up there, it is her own home. Of course, deep down, Heero didn’t want Remilia to leave; stubborn and sassy as she is, he found that she took up residence in his heart as his baby sister--equal parts annoying, aggressive, childish and possibly bratty, and persistence, compassion, and kindness to anybody. As soon as the dirty dishes were put in the sink, both of them wasted no time getting themselves ready. Well, Heero had to help her put her pants and socks and boots on, and as soon as she was dressed, her elephant fairy plushie tucked in her ruffled shoulder bag, they left Heero’s apartment.

When they arrived at their previous destination they used last night, Remilia--considering her injured ankle--hopped on Heero’s back to piggyback her back to Lunala, with Rotom functioning as their GPS for Ultra Wormholes, as usual. During the trip, Remilia once commented on how fluffy Heero’s hair is and she likes how it smells, which embarrassed him a bit. She eventually stopped making comments and asking questions about his tousled hair, but she never stopped rubbing her face against it until Heero told her to stop doing that.

Eventually, Rotom announced that they’ve arrived where Lunala is waiting, and Heero set Remilia down to the snowy ground, but still held her up to not bring any more throbbing pain to her injured leg.

Lunala appears before the two of them, now almost translucent due to the sunlight reflecting off of the sparkling snowscape.

“Open up the wormhole, Nebby,” Remilia said to it.

The Moone Pokèmon nodded in response and activated its blue “third eye” to create a ripple. It then used Moongeist Beam to fully open up the Ultra Wormhole.

Remilia hobbles away from Heero and turns around to face him. “Take care of yourself, Heero.”

Heero nodded in reply. “You, too. And be careful with your ankle.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Heero suddenly walked a few paces towards the pink-haired Pokèmon Trainer, and pulled her into a hug, much to the latter’s surprise. She still hugged back regardless.

She peeled herself away from him and looked at his face, taken aback at how wistful he looks. So he’s not the emotionless person she normally perceived him as. 

Heero put his gloved hand on Remilia’s head and stroked it affectionately, surprising her even further. She was at a loss for words at how he does that to her, since it’s so rare.

“I’m serious,” Heero had said in a gentle voice. “Take care of yourself, always.”

Still at a loss for words, Remilia smiled cheerfully and nodded.

Heero then gently pushed her away from him so that she can leave through the Ultra Wormhole. Lunala lifts her up by its skeletal clawed hands, and she places herself on its ribcage “back” without worsening her twisted ankle.

With a flap of its wings, Lunala dove itself and Remilia in the Ultra Wormhole, disappearing in a brief flash of light, with the wormhole closing after.

Heero stood in his spot, staring at the reflective blue horizon past the spot where Remilia disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole. He was having a hard time believing that he misses her already, even though they never spent a lot of time together. He recalled a few days ago, that he asked her what little sisters do, and her responses were many, that she couldn’t actually name them all. To be truthful, he had been doing some thinking about that conversation, on and off, especially her bit on that siblings are always there for each other. She, however, forgot to mention that siblings would do anything for each other. He would do anything for Remilia.

Letting out one wistful sigh, Heero turned on his feet and went down the path to his car, half following the footprint trail, half walking down there from memory. These past few days were quite interesting indeed. Deep down, Heero had this small, little hope that he and Remilia will see each other again, somewhere, somehow, some time.

Unbeknownst to him, a small, pink, cat-like creature with bright blue eyes was following him from behind, overwhelmed with curiosity, with a hint of playfulness. What will this even lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of Glass Neuroses! Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! What parts did you like? What parts you didn't? Please let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Also, the pink cat-like creature that was mentioned is actually a Mew. Just a little gag lol
> 
> Bye-bye for now~!


End file.
